Life and Little Secrets
by Ella Kelly
Summary: Rory has been keeping a HUGE secret from Logan since they broke up the day before their graduation from Yale and now she has to face up to him. Prankster RoryLogan Fic. PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are great! Chapter 21 and Epilogue are up! COMPLETE!
1. Time Waits for No Man

A/N: Ok, I am writing this on an impulse because there are not enough Rory/Logan fan fics, or as I like to them Prankster fics. I apologize if it totally sucks, but I feel like exploring Rory and Logan's future.

Chapter 1: Time waits for no man

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore sat at her desk in the Boston offices of the Wall Street Journal and let her mind wander. It wandered over the past 6 ½ years. A few weeks after she returned from Christmas break her Sophomore year at Yale, Logan Huntzberger asked her out on a civilized date. That date was followed by more, until all of their respective friends and aquantinces became used to seeing the debonair blonde with the witty brunette tucked protectively to his side by a possessive arm around her slim waist. Both families had been ecstatic about the relationship. Logan was a familiar presence at the elder Gilmores home as well as the home of Luke and Lorelai, who had gotten married the fall of Rory's junior year. Life was perfect.

The spring of their senior year saw things come crashing down in their New England paradise. For the majority of their relationship, Rory had refused to sleep with Logan in a non-platonic sense. However, over spring break, her resolve had weakened. Logan had wooed her with a trip to a cabin in Vermont and a candle lit weekend. While she didn't regret that weekend, they didn't repeat it again. Later in the spring, Logan started acting strange. He spent more and more time with Colin and Finn and less time with Rory. The day before graduation, Rory walked in on him and a voluptuous blonde in his almost packed up dorm room. Before he could say a word, she dashed out of the room in tears. The next day at the graduation ceremony, Logan had tried to talk to her, but Rory remained in the protective circle of her family. He tried calling her for the next month, but to no avail.

A month after graduation, Rory started to always feel nauseous and dizzy. Lorelai suggested she go to the doctor. With Lorelai and Lane by her side, Rory got the news that she was 3 ½ months pregnant. All of her family wanted her to tell Logan, but Rory refused. A few weeks later, she got a job as a reporter for the literary section of the Wall Street Journal. Once she explained her situation to her editor, he allowed her to work from Stars Hollow through out her pregnancy.

On December 27, 2007, Rory gave birth to a little girl who she named Lorelai Elizabeth. Before the baby was even 2 days old, she was known to the family as Ella. Rory and Ella moved in with Chris and Gigi at the end of January. Working together, Chris and Rory had been able to manage the 2 girls for the past 2 years.

Rory hadn't heard anything from Logan since graduation. She still missed him, but he had hurt her and she didn't want to give him a chance to her or Ella. Thinking of Ella made her snap out of her stupor. It was 4:30; time for her to pick Ella and Gigi up from the babysitter's. She quickly posted her out of office message on the wire and gathered up her lap top, brief case and purse. Waving to Richard, her editor, she hurried out of the office and down to her Super Cooper.

She drove the 4 blocks to the babysitter's. She lived in a Jeffersonian building that looked very stoic until you glimpsed the art work through the windows and heard the childish giggles. Rory couldn't help but smile as she entered the building.

"Hi Ms. Gilmore," the cheerful old woman who ran the school said as she entered the front hall. Before Rory could return her greeting, 2 little whirlwinds with blonde hair crashed into her legs.

"Hi Miss Angie. Did these 2 little monsters behave today?" Rory asked as she picked Ella up and hugged Gigi to her side.

"Of course. They're such dolls. I just love them to pieces," Miss Angie gushed. Miss Angie's mannerisms reminded Rory of Miss Patty.

"Well, we'll see you on Monday, Miss Angie. Say bye to Miss Angie, girls," Rory prompted gently.

"Bye Miss Angie," Gigi said happily.

"Bye Bye" Ella gurgled.

"What did you do today?" Rory asked after she had buckled the girls in their car seats and was driving the few miles to her apartment..

"I painted a picture in art and learned how to add double digits," Gigi informed her proudly.

"Dowwie," Ella chirped.

"Did you play with dollies Ella-bella?" Rory asked.

"Yess!"

"How much fun! So what do we want for dinner, G? Mac and Cheese or pizza?"

"Mac and cheese!" Gigi proclaimed.

"Mac!" Ella echoed.

"Ok, Mac and Cheese it is."

Rory spent the next 3 hours catering to the whims and needs of the 7 year old and the 2 year old. Her dad trudged through the door right as she was tucking Gigi and Ella into their beds after a very messy bath.

"Hi Dad. Go say good night to the munchkins and I'll heat up your dinner," Rory said.

"Thanks babe."

Later that night, Rory curled up in bed and sighed. Life never seemed to waver from this pattern; work, home, taking care of the girls, reading and sleeping. She looked at the picture beside her bed. It was one that Finn had taken the day she and Logan had jumped off the scaffold. She almost longed for the excitement of those long ago days. Time always moves on though and she was an adult. Something she knew Logan would never be and that was why she had to be content with her life as it was.


	2. It always come back to bite you in the b...

Chapter 2 : It always comes back to bite you in the butt

The next day, Rory bundled the girls up and took Gigi and Ella on an excursion to the nearby park. While Gigi pushed Ella on the swings, Rory sat on a bench rererereading Pride and Prejudice. The sound of approaching footsteps shook her out of the world of Elizabeth Bennett. Rory glanced up and gasped.

"Finn, Colin what are you guys doing here?" Rory exclaimed, tossing her book aside and jumping up to hug each of them in turn.

"We missed our dear, dear little reporter and we just HAD to come find you. We stopped by your apartment, but your dear old dad told us we could find you here," Finn said, grinning suavely.

"After 3 years, you guys have suddenly decided to miss me?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Well, we've missed you ever since graduation, but we were in Boston and we had heard you were here as well so we decided to pay you a visit," Colin explained.

"So why exactly are you at a park darling?" Finn asked as the 3 sat down on the bench.

"The reasons are right over there. My little sister Gigi is the older one and the younger one is Ella."

"Is she the daughter of a friend of yours or another little sister?" Colin asked, good naturedly.

"No, she's mine," Rory replied softly.

"Yours?" Colin repeated slowly.

"You must have gotten over our boy Logan very quickly," Finn said, amusement lacing his customary drawl. After a few moments of silence, Colin spoke up.

"Who's the father? Are you married to him?"

"If I was married, do you think I would be living with my dad?" Rory asked.

"Then who is the bum?" Colin asked.

"Colin, Logan was my last boyfriend."

"Then who was the father?" Finn asked, clearly clueless.

"My god Finn, are you that dense?" Colin asked. "Does he know?" he asked Rory.

"Of course not! I haven't spoken to him since I found him with that bimbo," Rory exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Finn interjected. " Logan is the father? Our Logan?"

"Yes, Finn," Rory said, patiently.

"Don't you think he deserves to know about his daughter?" Colin asked.

"No, Colin. He can't know. I don't want to give him a chance to hurt Ella or me again. We are both perfectly fine without him," Rory said firmly.

"He's never been the same without you, Gilmore. He's just a shell," Colin said.

"It's his fault, Colin," she replied sadly. " Look, it was great to see you guys, but I've got to go. Please, don't tell Logan that you've seen me."

"Ok, Ror, we won't" Colin said, hugging her.

"Take care of that baby girl," Finn admonished. "She has to grow up to be as brilliant as her mother and as gorgeous."

"Always the ladies' man, Finn. Bye you guys."

Rory went and gathered up the 2 little girls and headed back towards her apartment building. Finn and Colin stood and watched them until they were out of sight.

"We have to tell him, don't we?" Finn said quietly.

"He needs to know and he needs to be with her," Colin murmured.


	3. The End of the World As we know it

Chapter 3: The End of the world as we Know it

"Mr. Huntzberger? There are 2 gentlemen here to see you," the nasal voice of his secretary droned.

"Send them in, Bridget," Logan replied wearily into the intercom before returning to the pages in front of him.

"In omnia paratus!" 2 familiar voices chorused.

"Finn? Colin? What the hell are you guys doing here?" Logan asked, getting up and crossing the huge office to embrace his friends.

"Can't we come and see our best mate at work without the 3rd degree?" Finn asked good naturedly.

"Well, I was just about to go out for lunch. Do you want to join me?"

"We never say no to food," Colin replied.

30 minutes later, the 3 friends were seated in an Italian restaurant, chatting good naturedly.

"How have you been, old man?" Finn asked Logan.

"I've been ok. I'm slowly taking over the newspaper from daddy dearest. Business is booming."

"But how have _you_ been?" Colin asked

"Yea, any lady friends?" Finn asked, causing Colin to slap him upside the head.

"No, no lady friends, Finn, much to mummy and daddy's dismay. And I'm fine, Colin, really."

"Come on, man. We're your best friends. We know you haven't been the same since grad."

"You're right, I haven't been the same since grad. And its my own damn fault. I lost the one thing that truly mattered."

"Have you heard from her since?" Colin asked, giving Finn a look that told him to keep his mouth shut.

"Nope. I haven't seen her since graduation. I wish I could see her though…Why the sudden interest in Rory?"

"Well…" Colin hesitated.

"Have you seen her? or talked to her?" Logan asked urgently.

"Well…" Finn started.

"You have. Where is she? How is she?"

"She's…good. She's living with her dad in Boston."

"Take me to her," Logan ordered. "I need to see her again guys."

"Meet us at the park on Madison Rd. and Pleasant-view," Finn said. " Saturday around 10 am."

"Ok. Please don't let me down guys."

"We'll try not to."


	4. And Then I saw Her Face

Chapter 4: And then I saw Her Face

"Where is she, guys?" Logan asked his friends as they sat on a bench on the outskirts of the park, long overcoats protecting them from the Boston air.

"She'll be here, mate. Just wait," Finn said.

"You do know she's going to cut off our balls for this, don't you?" Colin whispered to Finn.

"That I do know, dense as I may be, but she'll thank us later. At least we didn't say anything we didn't have the right to tell him," Finn whispered back.

The 3 men sat silently for the next quarter of an hour. Finn was just dozing off when he felt Logan tense beside him.

"Logan, what's wrong ,mate?" Finn asked.

Logan couldn't speak. A petite, slender young woman was walking towards them, 2 little girls attached to her delicate hands. One was about 6 or7, he recognized her as Rory's little sister. The other toddled along, barely 2 or 3 years old with white blonde hair and pale golden skin. Logan's hear skipped a beat. _2 or 3 years old?_ Logan thought, _Is that Rory's little girl? Did I mean so little to her? Did she move on to someone else so soon after me and get pregnant? Is she married? _He looked at her left hand. _No ring. Who is that little girl? Why does she look so familiar?_

"You guys wait here, I'm going to go talk to her," Logan murmured.

"Are you sure you want to do that, mate? Maybe you should let us go warn her before you just reappear into her life after messing it up so royally the last time you saw her," Finn suggested. Logan gave him a look that clearly said _Get real or go to hell_.

"I am going to at least go talk to her. If you see one of us start yelling, you can swoop in and be her knights-in-shining-armor. I have to do this though," he said, getting up off the bench. He slowly ambled over to the bench where Rory sat reading a well-worn book and drinking a cup of coffee. Logan paused and took a deep breath. _This is the woman of your dreams, there is no need to be nervous. Tell her what really happened. Beg for forgiveness. Get her back._ His mind was whirling. Stealing himself, he walked up and paused beside her and a little behind. _God, she is still gorgeous. Her hair still looks as silky as ever. I bet her eyes are still the same beautiful baby blue color. Her skin still looks as pure as her spirit. Stop it, Huntzberger. Talk to the woman already._ He blocked out the swirling thoughts.

"Some things never change, do they Ace?" he drawled softly.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god_ Rory thought, tensing at the sound of the once familiar and dear voice. _What is he doing here?_ _Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dumb are dead._

"Logan?" she breathed incredulously, not daring to look up at him, not wanting to be lost in his dark chocolate eyes; eyes so intense and mesmerizing and enchanting and teasing and infuriating and loving that she knew she couldn't ever refuse him. He sat down beside her on the cold bench.

"How are you, Rory?"

"What are you doing here, Logan? Why did your stooges tell you where I was?" Rory asked softly, anger laced in her sweet voice.

"Because I need to talk to you, Ace. I need you to know what really happened."

"What's there to know? I walk in and you're snuggled up under the covers with a blonde bimbo in your arms."

"That wasn't me! That was my brother! I know that sounds like some lame attempt for an excuse, but it's the truth. My younger brother staid the night at our place and brought a guest."

"I wish I could believe me," she said, still looking at her lap.

"Look at me, Ace. Look me in the eyes," Logan urged gently. When she didn't respond, he put a finger under her adorable chin and lifted it up so she had to look at him. " I would never _ever_ hurt you. If you want I'll bring my brother over and have him tell you. Will you give me another chance? At least to be your friend?"

Before she could respond, the little girls he had seen with her earlier scampered over. The younger one climbed confidently onto Rory's lap. She looked up at Logan with Rory's eyes and a smile he couldn't quite place, that was very familiar.

"I recognize Miss Gigi although she's gotten huge since I last saw her, but who's this?" Logan asked.

"This is Lorelai Elizabeth Gilmore. Ella-baby, this is Logan."

"Hewwo," the cherub murmured.

"Is she yours?" Logan asked quietly.

"Yes," Rory replied.

"How old are you, Ella?"

"Twoooo," she replied happily, holding up the corresponding number of chubby fingers.

Logan quickly glanced up at Rory.

"Who's the lucky daddy?"

"G, can you take Ella over to the slide for a minute?" Rory asked her sister. The girl nodded and took her niece to the slides.

"Who's her father, Ace?" Logan asked. When she didn't respond, he asked a third time. "Did you get over me so fast?" he asked bitterly.

"You are, Logan. You are Ella's father. It happened Spring Break. I found out 3 months later I was pregnant. By then I had shut you out of my life. She was born December 27, 2007. As much as I didn't want you to know, it won't change the fact that Ella is _our _daughter, not just mine."


	5. Get 'er done!

A/N: Ok, just FYI, Prankster is a title I made up because seeing just "Rory/Logan" to describe the pairing was becoming boring.

Fwoujke: Logan didn't trick Rory into sleeping with him, it just happened And he didn't cheat. Sorry if I scared you. Thanks for reviewing!

Ne who, on to the story!

Chapter 5: Get 'er done

"She's _our _daughter? I have a _child?_" Logan repeated uncertainly, searching Rory's now slightly misted eyes.

"Only if you want to. You can have much or as little in her life as you want. I just want to know your decision before I tell her. I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want her to be like me and know that her daddy is somewhere but doesn't care enough to be with her," Rory babbled, her voice slightly choked with unshed tears.

"Rory, I want, no _need_, to be a part of her life, just like I need to be a part of yours. I don't think I could physically or psychologically live with myself if I abandoned the woman I love more than anything in the world to raise our child, my baby girl, all by herself. The fact that you have had to for 2 years makes me want to hang myself for not being more persistent and making you listen to me. I would give everything I have in the world to have been there with you when you were pregnant and to have shared the responsibilities of caring for a baby. I've already missed too much. If you'll let me, I want to be there for Ella for the rest of her life, and for you."

"Oh Logan," Rory cried. "How can I be sure I can trust you? How can I know Ella won't get hurt? I want to, but I'm so confused."

Logan scooted closer and wrapped his arms snuggly, warmly and comfortingly around her slight, but feminine frame. Making soothing noises, he held her and let her cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he drew back. He brushed away the remaining tears with a gentle caress of his thumb before speaking.

"I know its going to take me a while to regain your trust in me, but I ask, no beg you to give me another chance. I only ask that you let me try to convince you that I will never _ever_, intentionally or other wise, let you down. Come on Ace, you know its not in me to beg unless I really mean it."

After a few minutes of Rory's face being fraught with mixed emotions, she smiled up at him tremulously.

"I'll try to give you a chance Logan, both with me and Ella, if you meet 2 conditions. 1, we take it day by day and, if for any reason I have serious doubt, I can call a stop to it and we'll work out some sort of custody system. And 2, you kill or at least slightly maim the Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dumb over there for betraying my confidence and my whereabouts. No matter how charming you are, they still should have kept their mouths shut."

"Condition 1, I can completely agree with you on and promise I will try my hardest to never giver you a reason to call a halt. Condition 2, I can only promise a slight maiming. After all, they are my best friends and they were just trying to ensure my happiness," Logan said, relief evident in his voice.

"So where do we start in this whole give-Logan-another-chance thing? I've never really had to deal with a situation like this before. How do you want to go about it?" Rory asked, uncertainly.

"Well, I guess we could start by me helping you out with Ella and maybe having dinner at your place as a family-type unit and see where it goes from there," Logan said, hopefully.

"Oh my god," Rory exclaimed, looking slightly stricken. "Logan, what are we going to tell your family? or mine for that matter. My mom and Luke are still pissed off at you and I'm almost positive my grandparents haven't spoken to your parents since graduation."

"Whoa, whoa slow down there, Ace. First, let's deal with telling your dad and more importantly, our daughter, about the situation before we get the feuding clans involved."

"Ok. I'm slow, I'm calm," Rory said, breathing deeply. "Ok, no I'm not. My dad will string you up by the male part of your anatomy and how is Ella going to understand?"

"They'll both understand. We'll explain the situation to your dad as soon as you go home and then we'll sit down and talk to Ella. Little kids somehow understand this kind of thing. Plus, she is our offspring; she's got to have better comprehension skills than most 2 year olds," Logan pointed out.

"Well, then lets get 'er done."

A/N: Read on! Review on!

Aphi72: your questions will be answered and/or explained in the next ch. or the one to follow. Thanks for the input. Your questions made me think. I'm sort of writing whatever pops into this zany brain of mine that runs my life.

This chapter's title is dedicated to my friend Matt O. Future King of Texas.

ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!


	6. Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 6: Daddy's Little Girl

"Gigi! Ella! Come on, time to go home!" Rory called to the girls.

"I'll go get the stooges and we'll walk you ladies home," Logan informed Rory before jogging over to where Finn and Colin had been waiting patiently (not) to see how their little encounter went.

"What did she say?" Colin asked.

"Is she going to take your sorry, but loveable self back?" Finn piped up.

"I have gained permission to attempt to regain her trust, as well as spend time with my daughter, who neither of you felt compelled to tell me about, as long as I give you too at least a slight maiming for betraying milady's trust," Logan said pointedly.

"We didn't think it was our place, mate," Finn replied, holding his hands up defensively.

"We're already in enough trouble for telling you where she was, do you really think we wanted to have nooses around our handsome necks?" Colin chimed in.

"I think you'll be on probation. Come on, I told her we'd walk her and the girls home."

The 3 young men met up with Rory and the girls on the sidewalk surrounding the park.

"Gigi, you remember my friends Logan, Colin and Finn, don't you? They were around a lot when you were little," Rory said when the stooges joined them.

"Kind of. What are they doing here?" Gigi asked innocently.

"They came to see me and I've invited them to hang out with us for the rest of the day," Rory said gently.

"Can they play dolls with me and Ella?" Gigi asked excitedly.

"I'm sure they would love to play dolls with you guys," Rory said, grinning impishly at the thrice repeated stricken looks being sent her way.

Logan felt a small tug on the leg of his jeans. He looked down and he saw Ella's small hand gripping the denim.

"You pay dowwies wif me?" Ella asked him softly, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure. You'll have to show me how," Logan replied.

"Yay!" Ella cheered. "Uppie!" she demanded imperiously.

Smiling, his heart feeling like it would burst with joy, Logan leaned down and picked his daughter up and cradled her in his arms before following the rest of their band of misfits down the sidewalk.

"Ror, G, El, I'm home!" Chris called as he walked in the apartment at 7 o'clock that night.

"Hey dad, I'm in the living room," Rory called.

"Hey sweets," Chris said, kissing his eldest daughter on the head before collapsing on the couch next to her. "Where are the girls?"

"Umm.. they're playing with some friends in their room," Rory said, vaguely.

"Really? Who?"

"LoganColinandFinn," Rory mumbled quickly.

"Who?" Chris said sharply.

"Logan, Colin and Finn."

"My granddaughter is alone with that slime ball? How can you even allow him near her? What are you thinking Rory?" Chris exploded.

Upon hearing Christopher's entrance, Logan, Finn, and Colin had excused themselves from the tea party they were having with Gigi and Ella and made their way towards the living room.

"She was thinking that I deserved a second chance, Mr. Hayden. I explained what really happened to her, and I really want another chance with her and Ella," Logan said entering the room to stand behind Rory.

"What really happened then, Mr. Huntzberger?" Chris asked frigidly.

"As Finn and Colin can attest, my younger brother slept in my bed in the dorm that night, with a guest. Rory stumbled upon them and, at a glance, Landon looks exactly like me."

"Hmm…all right, Huntzbereger, you'll live another day. But if you hurt either one of my girls again, you're mine," Chris promised darkly.

"I promise you, Mr. Hayden, I'm not going to let them go again."

Chris refocused his gaze on his daughter.

"Does Ella know who he really is yet?"

"No, but we're planning on telling her tonight, after dinner," Rory assured him.

"Remember Huntzberger, you hurt my little girls, you die."

After they ate a healthy(not) dinner of pizza, Rory and Logan took Ella to her room.

"Ella-baby, weneed to tell you something," Rory began.

"Otay, Mommy."

"Well, you know how Papa Chris is mine and Gigi's daddy?"

"Yes. Me no haf daddy," Ella told Logan gravely.

"Well, that's what we need to tell you. You _do_ have a daddy, sweetie. I'm your daddy," Logan said gently.

"Dis is my Daddy?" Ella asked, looking up at Rory with half hopeful, half disbelieving eyes.

"Yes, baby, this is your daddy."

"Where you been?" Ella asked.

"I had to go far, far away for awhile, but I'm back to stay now. I'll always be here for you now."

"Otay," Ella said. She jumped off Rory's lap where she had been perched. Grinning, she grabbed Logan's large hand in her tiny one. "Come, Daddy, movie time!" Ella said impatiently.

Rory smiled tearfully as her daughter tugged Logan out of the room. Before they were completely out, Logan grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her along.

By the time they had finished watching _Beauty and the Beast,_ Ella was asleep, cuddled up in Logan's lap. His chest aching with love, Logan tenderly carried Ella to her room and, with Rory's help, put her to bed for the first time.

_My little girl._

A/N: Ok, I would write more tonight, but I'm exhausted. PLEASE REVIEW! As I said, I'm pulling this out of my butt, any suggestions or requests would be most appreciated.


	7. Reflections

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews! If you are going to review, I would greatly appreciate it if you would only send POSITIVE reviews or POLITE criticism. I apologize if there are any mistakes, if there are any issues you may have with my story, please send me a review that politely addresses it. Also as I previously stated, Prankster was an IDEA I had for the title of Rory/Logan fan fics, because I hadn't seen any others on this sight, and Rogan or Lory was too cliche and boring for the type of relationship they have (plus Rogan kinda sounds like how Scooby Doo would say Logan,lol). Again, thanks to all of you who have sent positive reviews. Jemma: Thanks for the questions. Hopefully this will clarify things a bit. Ella isn't really my name, but its what I go by b/c I do all the housework and stuff (like CinderELLA) On to the story!

Chapter 7: Reflections

As Rory helped Logan put their daughter to bed, she remembered the month following graduation. He had tried everything to get her to talk to him. He'd called 20 times a day at the start. Then when she wouldn't answer his calls, he had come to Stars Hollow and followed her around. He had waited for her at Luke's until he kicked him out. He had sat at the pavilion until Taylor had a conniption. It broke her heart seeing him doing this, but she knew she didn't want to risk the heartache. She had resolved to be an independent woman without a man in her life and she was sticking to it and had for 3 years. After a month of this near stalker behavior, Luke, Chris, and even Dean had cornered him and given him an ultimatum: leave Rory alone or get the shit beat out of him. For 3 years, all through out her pregnancy and watching Ella grow up, she had missed him so much she could barely breathe. And now here he was, giving her a story of how Landon had been in his bed that day, not him. But why had he been so distant those last few weeks?

"Logan, can I talk to you for a little while?" she asked pointedly, indicating Finn and Colin.

"Yea, sure. Hey guys, why don't you go on back to my place and I'll catch up with you later," Logan said to his friends. As they said their good-byes and left, Chris took Gigi to her room and cast a dark look at Logan, as he had been doing all night.

"I'm guessing your dad hasn't completely forgiven me," Logan said, chuckling softly as he and Rory sat down on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Why were you so distant those last few weeks before we broke up?" Rory asked, confusion evident in her big blue eyes.

"We technically never broke up," Logan pointed out with a stiff grin. When Rory rolled her eyes and glared ate him he answered.

"I was trying to make a decision, about you and me," Logan said guardedly.

"Why not talk to me about it though? Why spend more time with Finn and Colin"

"Because I was scared," Logan replied despairingly after a few long moments of silence and Rory's luminous eyes looking imploringly up at him.

"What were you scared of? What was so bad you couldn't talk to me about it?" Rory asked dejectedly.

"I was scared of you. I was scared of what I felt for you. When I was with you, when I am with you, I loose all comprehension of anything else. When I'm with you I'm in heaven, nothing else matters but us and that scared me. I was supposed to be the devil-may-care play boy getting groomed to take over for dear old dad after I got the proper education but let everyone else run everything. You made me want to be more than that. You made me want to be everything I could be. You made me more alive than ever before. I only thought I was alive doing a the LDB stuff and being a party boy, but with you I was really alive and that- that scared the hell out of me, Ace. I didn't want to need anyone like I needed you. I was trying to decide how to tell you that and what my next move was to be when we broke up," Logan said, his eyes darkening in pain.

"Oh Logan! I was scared too you know. I was scared because the guy that I loved was pulling away and I didn't know why. It was hard for me to see that. I would have helped you through it, you know that don't you"

"I know that now. When I got back from walking around campus that day, Landon told me what happened. You had every right to make the mistake you did, but I'm hoping you'll forgive me for pulling away. We'll take this slow, I promise. If you don't want to be more than friends, I will completely understand. I just want a chance, with you and my daughter," Logan said, sinking down to the floor in front of her, clasping her hands in his.

"I'll give you that chance. Just remember our agreement. If you start pulling away again, that's it for me. I can't take the heartbreak again," Rory said firmly.

"Don't worry. I have wasted enough time in my life pulling away. I'm not going to lose you again"

A/N: Next Ch., how do they deal with the elder Gilmores, especially Lorelai?


	8. Meet the Parents

A/N: Ok, the Gilmore Clan will appear in the next chapter. This one will be about the Huntzbergers' reaction.

Chapter 8: Meet the Parents

RRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

The shrill ring of her cell phone pierced into Rory's sleep induced coma. She and Logan had talked late into the night, reacquainting themselves. Logan wanted to know everything possible about Ella and Rory delighted in telling him. His whole face lit up. He had finally gone home around 1:30 in the morning and Rory had dragged herself to bed. Now, someone was daring to wake her up.

"What?" she groaned into the phone.

"Hello, my charming offspring," a familiar voice chirped perkily into the phone.

"How many?" Rory asked.

"How many what, my darling daughter?"

"How many cups of coffee have you snuck while Luke wasn't looking?"

"Oh, only 8 or 9. How have you been? How is my gorgeous grandbaby?"

"We are both fine, Mom. How's Luke?"

"Grouchy, but wonderful. Your little brother misses you."

"Tell Nat I'll be down next weekend to see you guys. Ella and I have some stuff to do, or else we would come down today."

"Hmm…any men in your life I should know about?"

Rory thought for a moment. Telling her mom about Logan's sudden return was not something she wanted to do over the phone.

"Maybe," she said vaguely. "We'll talk about it next week at Grandma's."

"You're no fun. Uh oh, I gots to go, my hubby spotted me and I'm on my cell phone. Bye toots."

Rory laughed and dragged herself out of bed. Before her feet touched her floor, she heard Ella's happy giggles. She smiled and shrugged on her well worn terry cloth robe she kept in the chair by her bed. As her hand touched the handle, she heard a familiar deep, rich voice that was not her father's. _Logan_. Her smile widened as she opened the door. Logan was sitting on the floor with his back to the couch, reading a book to Ella and Gigi. Ella was sitting on his lap, her white-blonde hair tickling his chin, one of her dolls clutched under one arm. Gigi was curled up next to Logan, her head resting on his chest next to Ella's, his arm was looped around her small figure. From the sound of it, he was doing all the voices.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out her eyes and yawning.

"Daddy read Mommy!" Ella informed her happily.

"Yea, Rory, Logan's reading to us. And he does the voices better than Lorelai!"

"Well, that's quite a compliment for you Mr. Huntzberger. What are you doing here this early though?" Rory asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty. Its not that early and I am here to spend time with my 3 favorite girls. We let you sleep in. Your dad had to go to work."

"Let me get dressed and we can go get these 2 monkeys breakfast."

"Great."

They spent all Sunday playing with the girls. Logan spoiled them shamefully, buying them presents, candy, anything they wanted.

"So what are you up to this week?" Logan asked as they walked back towards the apartment. Ella's head was lolling sleepily on Logan's shoulder. As she snuggled closer, he tightened his grip on her. _He's turning out to be great with her._

"I've got a few stories to finish up at work, but other than that I'm free. On Friday, Ella and I have to drive down to my grandparents' house for dinner and then we're spending the weekend with Mom, Luke, and Nat. Why?"

"Just wondering. I sort of have to go to this thing on Wednesday for work, big social party and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"What about your parents? Won't they be curious as to why you've brought your ex-girlfriend from college who broke your heart 3 years ago?" Rory asked.

"Well, yes, but I don't care. I want you at this thing by my side. Besides, my parents will be too happy that I actually have a date, they won't care who it is," Logan replied.

"How're we going to tell them about Ella?"

"See that is another benefit of coming to this. We can tell them about Ella and they can't get too upset because all of Boston high society will be there."

"Sounds sneaky and underhanded, but it makes sense. I don't have anything I could wear to it though," Rory pointed out, grinning up at him.

"Leave that to me, Ace. Just have your hair done up and anything else that needs done, done," Logan said, confidently.

Wednesday night rolled around faster than Rory expected. Every day at 4:30, Logan would come up to Rory's little cubicle and bring her a cup of coffee. He would lounge against the carpet-fabriced partition while she gathered up her stuff and drank her coffee. He would drive with her to pick-up Ella and Gigi and then go home with them. He ate dinner with them and then he and Rory put Ella to bed together. Tuesday, he brought her a box and told her she couldn't open it until the next day. Wednesday, she picked up the girls alone, much to Ella's distaste.

"Mommy, where Daddy?" Ella demanded as she clung to Rory's leg.

"He's getting ready to go to a party. He and Mommy are going to hang out with grown ups tonight. Do you girls want to go home and help me get ready?"

Ella's mood brightened significantly after that. Rory went home and hopped in the shower. Gigi and Ella proceeded to play with her clothes and jewelry while she applied all the necessary make-up and styled her hair. Just as she put the bobby pin in place, the door bell rang.

"Girls, go and let Logan in. Tell him I'll be out in a few minutes," Rory told to the giggling little girls, who were still decked out in her clothes.

Rory smiled as she heard Logan talking to the girls. Turning to the bed, she opened the box that lay on it. In side was a sapphire blue, silk sheath dress with spaghetti straps and a modest sweetheart neckline. She grinned as she slid the dress onto her body. It fit like a glove. She was trying to zip it up when someone knocked on the door. Before she could respond, Logan came in.

"Can you help me with this?" she asked helplessly.

"Wow, Ace, you look…amazing," he said, zipping up the dress to cover up the tempting snow white skin. "But there's one thing missing."

"What?" Rory asked nervously.

"This," Logan said, reaching into his inside breast pocket and pulling out a long slender box.

"Logan, what's this?" she breathed, shooting him a questioning glance in the mirror.

"A present for you," he murmured as he opened the box and extracted its contents. Grinning like a little boy, he placed the sapphire and diamond heart-shaped pendant around her neck.

"Logan, its beautiful, but I can't accept this."

"Yes you can Ace. You can also accept these earrings that go with it," Logan informed her, holding out the matching baubles. Shaking her head in mock disbelief, Rory put the earrings on.

"Now how do I look?" she asked teasingly.

"You look absolutely exquisite," Logan replied huskily.

"You don't look too shabby yourself. It reminds me of my first experience with the LDB. Wait, there won't be any scaffolds there will there?"

"No, no scaffolds. Ready to go?"

"Yup, let's just say good night to Dad and the girls."

"Mommy, Daddy you look so pretty!" Ella breathed.

"Thank you, Princess Ella. Well, we must be off," Logan said sweeping Ella up in his arms. "Give us a kiss."

When Ella complied, he said "now Eskimo," and rubbed his nose to her small, slightly upturned one, "now Butterfly," brushing his golden eyelashes to hers.

"Good night, baby. Be good for Papa Chris," Rory admonished kissing her daughter's chubby cheek. "Don't wait up Dad."

Logan wrapped Rory's jacket around her and led her out to the waiting town car. A few minutes later they pulled up to the party. Logan escorted Rory inside with a protective arm wrapped around her slim waist.

Before they even checked their coats, Logan's parents had found them.

"Logan, darling," his mother gushed. "Who is your beautiful friend?"

"You remember Rory Gilmore, don't you Mother? She and I went out through most of our years at Yale," Logan said, flashing his mother a charming smile.

"Oh yes , yes of course. Forgive me Rory dear, I didn't recognize you for a moment. My, you certainly look gorgeous tonight. Doesn't she Mitchum?" she commented.

"Yes she does. I've seen your by-line in the Wall Street Journal. You're quite an accomplished young lady," Mitchum Huntzberger said genially.

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any," Logan murmured to Rory. Doubtfully, she nodded.

"Good time for what, Logan?" his mother asked.

"Rory and I have something to tell you. You know the circumstances of why Rory and I broke up. Because of those circumstances, Rory felt it was best to keep something from me. Something important."

"What is it, son?" his father prompted.

"A month after we broke up, Rory found out she was pregnant. She had the baby, a beautiful little girl named Lorelai Elizabeth," Logan said bluntly.. "She's 2 now and as beautiful as her mother."

Rory steeled herself mentally during the silent moment.

"You're a father? Logan that's wonderful," Mitchum said proudly.

"We understand why you hid the child from Logan, my dear. We're so happy to know that we're grandparents," Mrs. Huntzberger said, beaming at her son as she embraced Rory.

"You must bring her around to see us," Mitchum insisted. "Now I know why you've been gone so much lately, Logan. This is wonderful news."

Rory and Logan stared at each other in disbelief. Logan's mother herded them into the main room and began introducing Rory to all of the people they came across. If telling the Huntzbergers was so easy, maybe telling the Gilmores would be easier.

A/N: Ok, kinda lame, I know, but since we've not actually met Logan's parents to date, I thought I'd make them nice and understanding parents. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. Meet the Gilmores

A/N: I apologize if I offended any one w/ my last A/N. I have been working quite diligently to write this story and it really hurts me when its downplayed because of one slight error on my part. If a lot of ppl are seriously offended by me and my story, then I'll just stop writing this. Again, thank you for those of you who have sent such supportive reviews, they make my day! Ne who, on to the story.

Chapter 9: Meet the Gilmores

Friday afternoon, Rory and Logan went and got Ella earlier than usual. Gigi wasn't back yet from school, so after picking up their bags, they headed to Hartford. Ella sat quietly in the back of the Super Cooper watching her VideoNow Jr (my little cousins have those so I'm including them). Rory and Logan sat in the front, arguing over what movie was better, The Godfather or Willy Wonka.

"Oh come on, Ace. The Godfather is the best movie of all time, Coppalla is a genius. Brando was stellar and the story line was faultless. How can you prefer a movie with orange munchkins to a movie with the answer to all life's questions?"

"I happen to like the Oompa Loompas thank you very much. Plus the whole mob family thing is so over-dramatized. Give me a movie with a river of chocolate over a movie with a river of blood any day."

They continued this argument until they arrived in Hartford some hours later, although it branched out on to different movies as well as books. As they pulled into the drive way of the Gilmore Manor, Ella slowly awakened from her cat nap that she had started as they crossed the border into Connecticut.

"We gonna see Dramy and Dranpy, Mommy" Ella asked sleepily, stretching her small arms as much as the car seat would allow.

"Yup, we're at Gramy and Granpy's house. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yup. Daddy, you get me out?" Ella wheedled, batting her eyelashes at Logan.

"Ok, sugar bear. Just one second. So your Grandparents and your mom and Luke don't know I'm coming right?" Logan asked as they got out and he opened the back door to retrieve his daughter.

"Right. I thought it would be easier to ask forgiveness than to ask for permission. Just be yourself. We'll explain what happened to them and they'll just have to deal with it. The Grandparents still worshipped the quick sand Dad walked on after he abandoned Mom with a baby at 16,so on that front I think you'll be safe. I'm just warning you though, Mom and Luke may not be as easy to convince as the Grandparents and Dad were."

"With you and Ella with me, I'm ready to take on anything," he said as they reached the porch. "Ready, Ace?"

Nodding, Rory rang the door bell. She smiled faintly as she heard Emily's high heels clicking on the foyer floor. A moment later, the door swung open.

"Rory, how good to see you! Where's my-" Emily rambled, stopping mid-sentence when she spotted Logan. "Rory, what is he doing here?"

"Grandma, you remember Logan, Ella's father?" Rory asked, giving her grandmother a pointed look. "He's now apart of our lives and he's here to make amends to everyone. Will you at least allow him to do that?" Emily didn't say a word, she simply stepped aside and motioned for them to enter.

"Rory! Rory!" Rory turned towards the living room in time to see her 4 year old little brother hurtling towards her.

"Hey Nat! Did you miss me?" she asked, swooping him into a hug.

"Bunches! Where's Ella?" Nat asked excitedly.

"I hea!" Ella chirped as Logan carried her into the room and sat her down in from of her uncle. While Nat and Ella hugged each other, Emily took her seat on the sofa next to the furiously silent Richard and across from the dismayed Luke and Lorelai.

"Children, why don't you go and play upstairs for a while?" Emily suggested. Both children immediately scampered out of the room. "Rory, I repeat, what is he doing here?" Emily asked.

"I told you, Grandma, he's here because he wants to explain what happened between us in college and because he's Ella's father."

"Please, Mrs. Gilmore, I just want a chance," Logan said, smiling a bit sheepishly.

"Fine. You get a chance."

"Thank you. The day Rory thought she saw me sleeping with another girl, my brother Landon was in town for graduation and staying in the suite in my room and I was in with Finn. Rory walked into my room and saw Landon and the girl he met the night before. I didn't find out until I came in from running errands about 2 hours later and by that time Rory was so upset she wouldn't talk to me," Logan said bluntly.

"Oh my God! Rory, you actually believe this?" Lorelai exclaimed, outrage ringing in her voice.

"Mom! What's wrong with you?" Rory asked.

"This guy is feeding you this story and you don't even think there is something wrong with it?"

"Rory, your mom has a point, I mean this guy has a history of pulling stuff," Luke said.

"Why can't you guys be happy for me? For Ella? Mom, you're the one who kept forgiving Dad for bailing on me."

"Please Lorelai, you've got to believe me. I will never bail on Rory and Ella. Now that I know about Ella, I'm not going anywhere. Both of them mean the world to me. I know you and their whole family mean the world to them too and I really hope you'll understand," Logan said intensely.

"What do your parents say to all this Mr. Huntzberger?" Richard asked, after being silent through this whole interlude.

"They already knew what happened between me and Rory and, although they haven't met Ella yet, they are ecstatic about being grandparents and having a granddaughter to spoil."

"Well, if the Huntzbergers know and believe the situation, I think we should give the boy a chance" Richard stated calmly.

"I have to agree with Richard," Luke put in. "If his own parents know the situation and heard it from both their sons, I think we need to at least put the guy on probation."

"I am willing to put him on probation," Emily replied. "Lorelai?"

"You hurt my little girl, I hurt you. You hurt my granddaughter, I kill you. Get it?" Lorelai snarled.

"I got it"

"Well, I think we've had enough of this," Emily interjected as Ella and Nat clambered down the stairs. "Let's conduct ourselves as a civil family and go have supper."


	10. There's No Such Thing As the Next Best T...

A/N: I apologize for the previous ch. being messed up, my new computer's being stupid. Thanks for all the awesome reviews!

On to the Story!

Chapter 10: No such thing as the next best thing to Love

After a fairly solitary dinner, Luke, Lorelai and Nat, Rory, Logan and Ella loaded into their respective cars and made the drive to Stars Hollow. When they reached the Daneses' home, Luke came and helped Logan unload the car while Rory and Lorelai carried Ella and Nat into the house.

"So how did you find out where Rory and Ella were?" Luke asked gruffly.

"My friends, Finn and Colin, found Rory and, when they found out about Ella, they thought it would be best to tell me where they were," Logan explained, lifting his and Ella's bags out of the car.

"Did you contact Rory just because of Ella or was there something else?" Luke queried, carrying his step-daughter's bags.

ÒI didn't know about Ella at first, Finn and Colin didn't tell me about her. I contacted Rory because I love her more than anything and because I want to be apart of her life, and now more than ever, because I want to help her raise our daughter. Wouldn't you do the same in my situation?" Logan replied as they made their way towards the friendly old house. Luke walked along silently for a moment before responding. ÒI would have done the exact same thing. Take good care of my girls and we'll have no problems. Men in this family have to stick together."

They entered the house to find Rory and Lorelai setting out mountains of junk food.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, slight confusion wrinkling his brow as he set his and Ella's bags down in the corner of the living room.

"Movie night!" Rory and Lorelai chorused happily. Luke and Logan groaned good naturedly.

"What movie are you going to inflict on us tonight?" Luke asked as he set Rory's bags with Logan's and Ella's.

"Hmm...What do you guys prefer: listening to us make fun of _The Godfather: Part 3_ and Sophia's acting or _Gidget_ and the fake surfing scenes?" Rory asked.

"That's a tough one...I vote Gidget," Logan replied. "Luke?"

"I have to agree with Logan," Luke said, winking at Logan. "The last time we watched _The Godfather 3_, my darling wife didn't shut up the entire time."

"Yay!" Lorelai cheered. "Cliff Robertson's gorgeous as Kahuna."

Rolling her eyes, Rory popped the DVD into the player. Luke and Lorelai wedged together on the puffy one-and-a-half chair. After she pushed 'play', she went and joined Logan on the loveseat. She sat rather primly on the comfortable couch trying not to touch Logan, clearly uncomfortable being too close to him after her mother's reaction, as the theme song began playing. She munched on junk food and began to become engrossed in the movie. Logan watched her intensely for 5 or 10 minutes before snaking his arm around her shoulders and gently settling her against his side. At first she tried to subtly pull away, but he kept her tightly against him. Finally she settled back with a bowl of cheese popcorn and M&Ms and snuggled against him. Logan, Lorelai, and Luke all made comments about the poor effects and acting through out the movie. Rory smiled and giggled a bit, but didn't really join in as usual.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Logan murmured into her ear.

"Just happy," Rory replied. "Oh, it's my favorite part!"

Logan could barely tear his eyes away from Rory, who was smiling softly as Bobby Darren crooned to Sandra Dee.

_There's No such thing as the next best thing to love,_

_Reality gave a cold, cold hand a glove, _

_What can you do about it? How can you change a thing? _

_There's No such thing as the next best thing to love._

"That song is beginning to have a new meaning for me," Rory whispered.

"I hope so, Ace," Logan murmured, kissing Rory's head. "I hope so."

A/N: Sorry its so short. This is a filler chapter. More to come as soon as my hectic schedule will allow.


	11. Snow Flakes and Chocolate Chips

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I've waited so long to update. Hopefully you'll like this next chapter.

Chapter 11: Snow Flakes and Chocolate Chips "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" a small voice demanded breaking into Rory's dreams of being kissed by a certain young man in whose arms she was now sleeping, snuggled up on her mother's loveseat.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," a husky male voice murmured into her ear.

"Morning," she replied sleepily.

"I think our daughter wants attention."

"Good morning, Princess Ella," Logan said, pulling his daughter onto his lap, opposite to where Rory was leaning.

"Daddy, up! It snowin'!" Ella pleaded. Logan and Rory quickly looked out the living room window.

"Well, I guess you had better go and get Granma and Nat up. Give us a minute and we'll come get you all bundled up," Logan said, grinning softly at his imp of a daughter.

"Otay!" Ella chirped, jumping off his lap and clamering up the stairs, a sleepy Nat following her from the kitchen.

"I guess we stayed up too late," Rory said ackwardly, trying to sit up.

"Yea, I guess so. Did you sleep well?" Logan asked, pulling her back against his side and nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, you make a very comfortable pillow. Sorry, I fell asleep on you last night."

"Don't worry about it, Ace. I enjoyed it," Logan said, grinning roguishly into her soft, blue eyes.

"Come on, let's get up. It is the first snow of the year after all," Rory said, her eyes lighting up like Ella's.

"Ok, ok, we'll get up. Just be ready to defend yourself," Logan warned.

Half an hour later, Logan, Rory, Ella, and Nat were out on the front lawn. Lorelai and Luke had both already left for work before everyone else got up. While Ella hopped around trying to eat snow flakes, Logan leaned down and started whispering to Nat.

"What're you 2 up to?" Rory asked when twin grins of mischief appeared on their faces. Before she could react, they had grabbed up and packed handfuls of snow and launched them at her and Ella. Mother and daughter shrieked in protest. Rory quickly showed Ella how to throw snowballs. After a few minutes Rory saw they had no hope of winning fairly. She quickly thought of a contingency plan and explained it to Ella.

"Good job, Nat!" Logan encouraged his partner in crime. They had just launched another volley at the girls. Rory was whispering to Ella. Before Logan could warn Nat to watch out, Rory had tackled him and he was flat on his back in the snow with Rory tightly held on top of him. Ella was happily sitting on her uncle's stomach.

"Hi!" Logan said, slightly breathless, smiling into her big blue eyes.

"Hi!" Rory replied, just as breathless, smiling softly in return. A second later, Logan's smile faded. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline, the magic of the gently falling snow, or the warmth of their bodies being close together in the winter morning, but Logan moved one hand away from the delicate small of her back to thread it through her silky hair. He gently pulled her head down until their lips melded together. He kept the kiss gentle and sweet, their lips becoming reaquainted after a long separation. She even kissed him back after she got over the initial, but pleasant feeling of surprise. A few moments later, she pulled away, rolled off of him and stood up.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Logan asked as he stood up.

"Nothing, I think we need to slow down a bit is all."

"Ok, we'll go however fast or slow you want, but you can't blame a guy for seizing the moment," Logan reasoned, grinning sheepishly.

"Leave the Carpe Diem-ing to the Dead Poet's Society, Huntzberger. Come on, let's take the kids to Luke's for some breakfast and then we'll build a snowman by the gazebo to annoy Taylor," Rory said, walking over to lift her daughter off of her brother. Ella immediately ran over to Logan, who picked up and tossed her in the air, before settling her safely against his coat-clad shoulder. Rory took Nat's blue mittened hand in hers and they began to walk towards Luke's. The diner was crowded but they were able to find stools at the counter. Logan settled Ella in between him and Rory with Nat on the opposite side of Rory.

"Hi Gampa!" Ella chirped, beaming up at Luke when he came over to them.

"Hi Princess," Luke said, the usual gruffness gone from his voice as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, Luke!" Rory said. "Can I have chocolate chip pancakes and coffee please?"

"Sure thing. The usual for the munchkin?"

"Yup. What about you, Logan?"

"I'll have what you're having," Logan replied.

"So Rory, whose your friend?" Kirk asked from his seat further down the counter.

"You remember Logan, don't you Kirk? He and I went out in college and he's Ella's dad," Rory said cringing, knowing half the town would descend to begin interrogating her and Logan with in an hour.

"Be afraid," Luke warned as he poured their coffee. He put on a smile as he got out to sippy cups from behindthe counter and made a mixture of ¾ milk and ¼ coffee before handing the cups to his son and granddaughter.

"You let our 2 year old daughter drink coffee?" Logan asked, half reproaching, half teasing. Rory took a sip of the sweet elixir before answering.

"Only Luke's and only diluted with a lot of milk. She likes it. She is after all a Gilmore Girl."

"So why should I be afraid?" Logan asked Luke as he set down 4 plates piled with chocolate chip studded pancakes.

"You'll see soon enough," was his cryptic answer.


	12. I'll Be There For You

Chapter 12: I'll be there For You

"Ready to go build a snowman?" Rory asked the kids after they had sufficiently stuffed themselves with pancakes.

"Yup!" was the enthusiastic response.

"Thanks, Luke. We'll see you later," Logan said before following Rory and the kids outside into the frigid November air.

"What kind of snowman should we build?" Rory asked once they were in the snow covered area in front of the gazebo.

"Big!" Ella exclaimed.

"Funny," Nat suggested.

"Ok, then, let's get to work," Rory said. They worked diligently for 30 minutes before the interruptions began. They had just got the largest ball in place when Miss Patty waddled up to Rory.

"Rory darling, who is that gorgeous specimen playing with Ella and Nat? He looks familiar," she cooed, wrapping a fur coat encased arm around Rory's shoulders.

"That's Logan Huntzberger. Logan!" Rory called, motioning to Logan to come over to her.

"Miss Patty, you remember Logan don't you?"

"This is Logan? I guess I'd forgotten. Isn't he Ella's father?" she asked expectantly.

"Yes, he is," Rory replied patiently.

"I thought Dean, your father and Like ran him off," Patty said.

"Yes, they did, but he found us recently and is working toward complete forgiveness."

"How did you find these darlings?" Miss Patty asked sternly.

"Hope and 2 crazy but loyal friends," Logan said, pulling Rory against his side and kissing her hair softly.

"I don't know how I ever got on without Rory or our daughter."

"Well I hope we'll be seeing more of you, tah," Miss Patty said, bustling off to Doose's. They had just gotten the second ball started when Taylor stalked over to them.

"Rory what is this young man doing here?" Taylor asked pompously.

"Taylor, you remember Logan. He's here spending the weekend with me and Ella and the rest of the family," Rory explained diplomatically.

"After what he did to you, you're still going to trust him?"

"Yes, I am. Everything in college was just a misunderstanding. Excuse us, we need to get back to our daughter," Rory said, not allowing Logan to say a word before they returned to the snowman. Before it was finished, they had similar encounters with Babette and Maury, Jackson and Davy, and Gypsy. When the snowman was completed down to the rainbow mittens and carrot nose, the 4 began meandering towards home. As soon as the house came into sight, Rory stopped. Logan, who was holding Ella, and Nat stopped too and looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong, Ace? You look like you've seen a ghost," Logan remarked.

"Dean's at the house," Rory whispered.

"It'll be ok, Ror," Logan said, looping his free arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Just don't provoke him, ok?"

"Ok," Logan said before pulling her towards the house with Nat holding her free hand. A dark look crossed Dean's already scowling face when Rory waked up with Logan's arm around her and Ella in Logan's other arm and Nat swinging on Rory's hand. They looked like a real, happy family.

"I thought we told you to stay away from Rory, Huntzberger," Dean said menacingly.

"Ace makes her own decisions, Forrester. I explained what really happened and she's giving me a chance with her and Ella. Now, if you'll excuse us, my daughter is shivering and needs to get out of the cold," Logan said stoically.

"Rory, why are you giving this spoiled jerk another chance to hurt you?" Dean asked angrily.

"If I remember correctly, I gave you 3 chances to hurt me and you didn't even get me pregnant. Logan is Ella's father and I care a lot about him. I was miserable and bored with life before he found us and now I'm happy and alive. Please let it go," Rory said tersely. Pushing past him, Logan led Rory and Nat up the stairs, Ella still clasped snuggly in the crook of his free arm.

"Daddy, who was dat?" Dean heard a sweet little voice ask from behind him.

"That was just one of Mommy's friends from high school, angel. Did he scare you?" he heard Logan reply gently.

"Yes, he looked mean."

"Don't worry, baby. I'll always be here to protect you."

Dean felt his fury growing by leaps and bounds. He should be the one holding Rory's daughter and comforting her. If hadn't been for that spoiled little rich boy and his friends, he would never have broken up with Rory. He lost his wife and the woman he loved all because of his last relationship with Rory and Logan's interference. He swore to himself he would win Rory over if it was the last thing he did.


	13. Confessions

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a semi-filler ch. but it does have a little Rory/Logan action. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Confessions After they put Ella and Nat down for a nap, Rory and Logan sat down at the kitchen tavle and sipped warm mugs of coffee in silence.

"Did you really mean what you said to Dean?" Logan asked, breaking the stiff silence.

"About what?" Rory replied cautiously.

"About you caring a lot for me and being happy and alive since I came," Logan said, staring into his coffee. Rory sat quietly for a few moments.

"I meant every word. You've always had the…I don't know, power to make me get outside of my bubble, from the LDB stunts to giving me Ella. You keep me on my toes and I wouldn't have it any other way," Rory said, clasping his hand in hers.

"You don't regret having a kid so earlyor not having a boyfriend that was dependable like Dean?" he asked incredulously.

"Dean may have been dependable, but he was too… self-concious. He worried over little things too much. You've confident enough to not need to have someone like her does, but simply want someone for who they are. And I have never, ever, even for a millisecond regretted having our daughter. I wouldn't have survived with out her," Rory said firmly, looking into his melted chocolate eyes and tightening her hand around his.

"Ace, you are one amazing woman. Sometimes I wonder how I'm ever going to be good enough for you or our daughter."

"Just be yourself. Ella already worships the quick sand you walk on. And as frustrating as you can be sometimes, I would be bored with out your cocky personality."

"Well, would you like to go on a date with my cocky personality when we get back to Boston?"

"What kind of date?" Rory asked, skeptically.

"A LDB type of date," Logan said simply.

"When? We've both have work all week and Dad's going to be out of town this next weekend."

"We'll have Finn and Colin watch the girls," Logan said simply.

"Finn and Colin? Logan, have you lost all power for reasonable thought?"

"Well, what if we left them with my parents? I know they're dying to meet Ella and they won't mind having Gigi there too."

"One problem: Ella doesn't do well being left alond with strangers. She gets really shy and crabby around anyone she's never met."

"She was fine with me, Finn and Colin," Logan protested.

"Because she'd already met them and I was surprised she was so good with you."

"Well, what if we had dinner with my parents tomorrow night? Then she'll have met them and they'll be able to see her before having to take care of her," Logan suggested.

"Ok. You call them and get everything set up, I'm going to check on the munchkins."

The next afternoon Logan, Ella, and Rory drove vack to Boston and straight to the Huntzberger Mansion. Rory and Lorelai had dressed Ella in a pink sweater and matching skirt. Rory had dressed in a dark blue cocktail dress and matching cardigan.

"Daddy, where we goin'?" Ella inquired when they entered Boston.

"We're going to see my mommy and daddy. They live in a big house like Gamma's and Gampa's in Boston."

"Dey my Gammommy and Gamdaddy?" Ella asked.

"Yes they're your Gammommy and Gamdaddy."

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the red-bricked mansion. Before they could ring the doorbell, Mrs. Huntzberger swung the large oak door open and beckoned to them.

"Bring my granddaughter into this house right now, Logan," she acalled good naturedly.

"Coming, Mom!" Logan said, carrying his daughter towards the house, one arm around Rory.

"Is this little angel, Ella?" she cried when they stepped ontot the porch.

"Yes, this is Ella. Ella this is my mommy," Logan said gently.

"You my Gammommy?" Ella asked the smiling, cultured old lady.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm your 'gammommy'. Can I hold you?"" Elizabeth Huntzberger asked her granddaughter. Ella nodded and reached out to wrap her armsw around Elizabeth's neck. Logan relinquished his daughter to his mother and pulled Rory more snuggly against his side.

"Come on inside," Elizabeth said, motioning Rorya nd Logan into the house. She led them into a comfortable room off to oneside of the foyer. Mitchum was sitting there in a big leather chair and a blond young man was sitting on a leather couch across from him.

"Ah, Logan, Rory, good to see you," Mitchum boomed.

"Is this your daughter?"

"Yes Dad. This is our daughter, Ella," Logan said as he and Rory stood in the doorway to the room.

"Isn't she adorable, Mitchum?" Elizabeth cooed.

"Yes she is. She looks exactly like Logan except for those big blue eyes," Mitchum said, getting up to stand beside his wife.

"Landon, come and see your brother and your niece," Elizabeth ordered the young man on the couch. Slowly, almost reluctantly, Landon stood up. He looked just like Logan, except for a few sublt differences.

"Hey big brother," Landon said, sheepishly.

"Good to see you, Landon," Logan said, releasing Rory to give his brother a hug.

"You remember Rory?"

"Yea, how've you been, Rory?" Landon asked nervously.

"I've been good," Rory replied, smiling encouragingly.

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Huntzberger," the maid said from the doorway.

"Well then, let's go have dinner as a family," Elizabeth said, leading the way with Ella, the rest of the family behind her.

A/N: I couldn't find Logan's mom's name so I made one up. Next ch. : Logan and Rory's date!


	14. Where Are We Going?

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had MAJOR writer's block. I hope you all will give me your opinions on this chapter. Thanks for all the supportive reviews!

On to the story!

Chapter 14: Where Are We Going?

The following week went along the same pattern as the first with Logan helping Rory with the girls every day after work. Friday they both were more than ready for their date.

"Is everything packed?" Logan asked highly amused as he, Ella, and Gigi watched Rory rush around the apartment early Friday afternoon.

"I think so," she replied after frantically stuffing a few more toys and clothes into Ella's little pink backpack.

"Great. Mom and Dad will be here in 5 minutes."

"Gamommy and Gamdaddy comin'?" Ella asked happily. She had immediately fallen in love with Logan's parents. Just as she said that, the doorbell rang.

"There they are," Logan said as he picked Ella up and walked to the door.

"There's my little angel!" Elizabeth exclaimed when Logan opened the door. She immediately took Ella out of his arms. Mitchum shook his head.

"Nice to see you too, Mom," Logan said, feigning being insulted.

"Oh hello dear," Elizabeth said, kissing his cheek.

"Dad," Logan said, shaking hands with his father.

"So where are you going tonight?" Mitchum asked as they entered the living room.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Rory, darling, how are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm very well, thank you. Gigi, this is Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger This is my sister, Gigi."

"Oh, she's adorable," Elizabeth said.

"Come on Elizabeth, we need to let Rory and Logna get ready for their date," Mitchum urged patiently.

"All right," Elizabeth said. Mitchum grabbed the 2 small bags.

"Bye G, be good," Rory admonished, kissing and hugging her sister. Logan took Ella from his mother and she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Daddy, where you and Mommy go?" she asked forlornly.

"Mommy and I are going on an adventure," Logan said.

"Take Ella with you?" she wheedled, pressing her chubby little cheek agains his.

"You're going ot go with Gamommy and Gamdaddy and Gigi and play."

"Mommy, you take Ella with you?" she pleaded, her big blue eyes focusing on her mother who was hovering by Logan's shoulder. Rory sent Logan a desperate look.

"We can't take you with us, baby. If you're a good girl we'll bring you back a present," Logan promised.

"Otay, Daddy," she said reluctantly. "I love you."

"I love you too, angel baby," Logan said, reluctantly her wet kiss. "Give Mommy a hug."

Logan handed their daugher over to Rory. Both Gilmore Girls hugged each other tightly.

"I love you, Mommy," Ella said. "I miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. You be good for Gamommy and Gamdaddy," Rory said in a choked voice. "I love you so much."

"Don't worry, Rory dear. We'll take good care of her," Elizabeth promised, talking Ella from Rory.

"Thanks, Mom," Logan said, ushering her to the door and kissing her cheek. "Bye Ella-baby."

He shut the door behind them and walked back over to Rory.

"You ok, Ace?" he asked gently, seeing a few tell tale tears in her baby blue eyes.

"I've just never been away from her overnight before. I know she'll be fine, but its still a bit hard," Rory babbled, twin tears falling down her cheeks. Logna pulled Rory into his arms.

"Its ok, Ror. She'll have fun and be spoiled rotten by my parents while you are being spoiled by me," Logan said gently, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Now, grab your jacket and we'll start this date."

"I'm not even ready yet!" Rory protested.

"You can get ready when we get there, I promise. Let's go," Logan urged, grinning impishly. Not giving her anymore time to protest, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door, only stopping to grab her jacket. When they exited the apartment building, a long black limo was waiting for them.

"Your carriage, milady," Logan drawled grandly, holding the door open for her. She climbed in eagerly.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked after she settled into the luxurious seat.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Logan evaded, pulling her against his side with his warm, strong arm around her shoulders.

"Go to sleep and I'll wake you when you get there."

"Wake up, Ace," Logan whispered into Rory's ear.

"Are we there?" she murmured sleepily.

"Yup. Let's go get ready."

"For what?" she asked, sitting up as much as his arms would allow and looking into his eyes.

"You'll see," Logan said, grinning and dragging her out of the door the driver was holding open. They were in front of a majestic building with a pale green roof many stories above their heads.

"Oh my gosh! Logan, we're staying at the Plaza?" Rory exclaimed.

"Only the best for you," Logan said, kissing her hand and leading her inside.

"Reservation for Logan Huntzberger," Logan said to the woman behind the front desk.

"Welcome back to the Plaza, Mr. Huntzberger. Everything you asked for is already in your suite. Enjoy your stay."

"When are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Rory asked as they took the elevator up to their suite.

"Relax, Ace. Have I ever put you in extreme danger?" Logan asked, feigning exasperation. Rory simply rolled her eyes. Logan led her to their suite and made her close her eyes. Rory heard the door open and then Logan led her over the threshold.

"Open your eyes," Logan whispered in her ear. Rory opened her eyes and gasped. The room was a Victorian style done in every possible shade of blue. French doors covered with frothy white curtains stood open showing a canopy bed covered in white muslin drapes and a pristine white down comforter topped with matching feather pillows. The adjoining bathroom had a huge bathtub and fluffy white robes. Rory's overnight kit was on the counter. Next to the bedroom was a walk-in closet. In the chair at the back of the closet was an outfit. A navy blue cashmere sweater, dark blue jeans, black ankle boots, a set of white cashmere scarf, hat and gloves were laid out neatly, just waiting to be put on.

"Are these for me?" Rory asked softly, running her hand lightly over the clothes. Logan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Well I don't think they'll fit me," Logan said, chuckling softly, kissing her neck. "I'll let you get dressed and then we'll go to dinner."

"All right, Mystery Man," Rory said, coming out of the bedroom, dressed, and make-uped and curled. "Let's go."

"You look great, Ror," Logan said. He was wearing his well-worn leather jacket, jeans, a white button up shirt over a blue undershirt and a blue scarf.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked as they exited the building, feeling a bit like a broken record.

"Just get in the limo and you'll find out."

A few minutes later, the limo pulled up to a curb. Logan helped Rory out and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. Rory let out an excited squeal.

"You brought me to go ice skating in Rockerfeller Center!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck.

"I take it you like part one of the date. Come on, let's go skate."

"Isn't there something magical about skating at night in the snow?" Rory asked as they glided around the rink.

"There's something magical about skating at with my best girl at night in the snow."

"Ah, now I know why Ella's got us both wrapped around her little finger; she's got the Huntzberger charm."

"You know you adore it," Logan said, squeezing her gloved hand.

"It is endearing, annoying, but endearing."

"I'm cold," Rory pouted an hour later, shivering to prove her point.

"Ok, let's return our skates and we'll go get some dessert and coffee."

They returned their skates and returned to the limo. Logan whispered to the driver, Frank, briefly before settling next to Rory.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, snuggling into him.

"We're going to a little restraunt in Brooklin Heights."

20 minutes later, they pulled up to the row of buildings where the cubby-hole restraunt was housed.

"Noodle Pudding?" Rory asked, reading the sign as they entered the restraunt.

"Yup, they have great coffee and the most amazing flour-less chocolate mousse," Logan said, pulling her to a cozy corner table. Logan gave their orders to the waiter before starting up a conversation.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"This has been incredible, Logan. I'm completely in awe."

"The fun's only beginning, Ace. We still have more adventures tomorrow."

"Do I get to know the plans?" Rory asked, batting her eyelashes flirtaciously.

"Only that you get to go shopping," Logan said, grinning wickedly.

"You do know the way to a girl's heart."

"Only to the ones I want," he said, seriously.

"You must have done this a thousand times before," Rory said, trying to be non-chalant, playing with the coffee cup the waiter had just brought them, not meeting his eyes.

"Not really. I haven't been on a date since we broke up and before that, I never really did things with just one person. Usually it was me, Finn, and Colin who went on adventures, occasionally bringing along abundant female companionship. As far as I'm concerned, the buck stops here, Ace."

"Wow… I hope that that's true, but remember, we're taking this slow."

"I know. Sorry to get all deep on you."

"It's ok."

"Ah, here comes our dessert," Logan said a waiter placed a plate of chocolate flour-less mousse. They sat, happily bantering, consuming the piece of heaven.

An hour later, they walked into their suite, arm-in-arm. Rory looked around the room tiredly, thinking.

"Logan, there's only one bed. You weren't planning that – you didn't think we would," Rory stammered, a bit flustered.

"No, Ace. I didn't plan or think anything of the sort. In the back of my mind I hoped for it, but I didn't make any plans. If you want I'll sleep on the couch, but I'd like it if we could just sleep together platonically." Rory satred at him in deep thought.

"Ok… but no funny business or its sofa city for you, Huntzberger."

Grinning, Logan moved to undress. Rory slipped into the closet to put on her white spaghetti stap top and pink pajama pants. When she came out of the closet, Logan was pulling back the covers of the king sized bed. He had on a pair of blue checkered pajama pants and no shirt. They both climbed in bed and lay down with a good 2 feet between them.

"Hey Ror?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think I could just hold you?"

Silence filled the semi-dark room.

"Ok," she whispered.

Smiling to himself, Logan pulled her back up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night, Ace."

"G'night."

A/N: Hopefully that was satisfactory. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be juicier (mwahahaha). PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. As You Wish

A/N: It took forever to post, but here it is...

Chapter 15: As You Wish

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell

Rory groaned as her cell phone rang the next morning. She was reluctant

to leave Logan's arms and warmth and let the real world in, but she

knew she must. She reached out to the nightstand and grabbed her cell

phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she said in a husky morning voice.

"Good morning, sunshine! I tried you at the apartment, but you didn't

answer. Where are you?" Lorelai's voice chirped.

"Umm… Logan and I are in New York City for the weekend. Ella and Gigi

are with Logan's parents since Dad's out of town."

At hearing his name, Logan stirred and lifted up on his arm that was

under Rory to gaze at her.

"Morning," he murmured in a sexy, deep morning voice.

"Wait, why is Logan right there with you if you just woke up?" Lorelai

asked suspiciously.

"Because we platonically shared the same bed last night," Rory replied

honestly.

"But you guys are alone together in New York? No Ella, no friends?"

"Yes. We are on the first date of our new relatonship. Is that a

problem?"

"Nope. Just be careful, hon. Don't do anything I would and if you do do

something I would do, be safe."

"Good bye mother!" Rory said, a bit exasperated as she hung up her

phone.

"Morning," Logan repeated, pulling Rory tight against him.

"G'morning," she said snuggling back down into the fluffy mattress and

down comforter.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"I always sleep well when you're beside me, Ace."

"Aww, how flattering. What do you want to do today?"

"I've got something planned," Logan said as someone knocked on the door

and called "room service."

While he answered the door, Rory's phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"MOMMY!" an excited voice chirped.

"Hi sweetheart! How are you doing?"

"I good. I miss you," Ella said pitifully.

"I miss you too, sugar bear. Are you and Gigi being good for Gamommy

and Gamdaddy?"

"Yes. We play and watcheded Little Mermaid last night and Gigi and Ella

slept in BIG bed."

"That's great sweetie," Rory replied as Logan came back into the room.

"Do you want to say good morning to Daddy?"

"Yes!" the little girl exclaimed happily. Chuckling Rory held the phone

out to Logan.

"Its your daughter," Rory said as he took the phone.

"Good morning, beautiful. Are you having fun?"

"Yes. I miss you and Mommy."

"We miss you too, angel. What do you want for your surprise?"

"Toys!" Ella said cheerfully.

"Toys it is then. Well, Mommy and I have a big day today, so I gotta

get ready. We'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you, baby."

"Love you too, Daddy. Bye-bye."

"Bye-bye."

"So what's on the schedule, today?" Rory asked as Logan handed her a

mug of coffee from the room service cart.

"I thought I'd take you on a shopping spree and then we'd go to FAO

Schwartz and get Ella some things. We have dinner reservations and

tickets for the theater tonight so we need to be back here by about 4

or 4:30."

"As you wish. I'm just along for the ride."

"Logan, this is too much," Rory said for the bazillionth time that day

as she tried on a Christian Dior suit that fit her like a glove.

"No its not. This is your weekend and I want to spoil you."

"You don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of buying my own clothes,"

Rory protested.

"I know you are and I'm proud you are, but I want to do this. You've

taken care of our daughter and yourself for the last few years. Let me

take care of you now."

"As you wish."

"What kind of toy should we get our little princess?" Logan asked as

they walked into the giant FAO Schwartz store later that day.

"God, I have no clue, there are so many of them," Rory breathed,

looking around the ground floor of the store. They looked up and down

the store, but Rory couldn't pick one out. Just as they were about to

give up, Rory spotted something.

"What about that big teddy bear? The one dressed up like a princess?"

Rory asked, pointing to the stuffed animal.

"As you wish," Logan replied, grinning impishly at her as he got the

bear down.

"Are you ready?" Logan called into the bedroom. He and Rory were

finishing getting ready to go to dinner and the theater.

"Yes!" she called back. A minute later, she exited the bedroom. She was

wearing a little black dress that ended about an inch above her pretty

little knees. The dress was made of a silky material that clung to her

slim torso and then belled out slightly past her waist. The thin halter

straps were overshadowed by the solitary sapphire pendant that hung on

the thin silver chain around her neck. Her hair was pulled back in an

elegant twist and her make-up was perfect.

"You look incredible," Logan breathed, standing up and handing her the

single red rose he had been fiddling with while he waited.

"Why thank you, Mr. Huntzberger. Shall we proceed to dinner or do you

wish to continue oggling me?"

"Hmm…. Such a hard decision. Should I ease my sexual appetite or the

appetite of my stomach?"

"I would highly recommend satisfying your stomach," Rory said.

"Only if you'll consider satisfying my other appetite, later," Logan

replied, smiling lewdly and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Let's just wait and see how the evening goes," Rory murmured shyly.

"As you wish," Logan said, bowing as he opened the door.

They enjoyed a leisurely dinner at a popular Broadway restraunt. The

food was excellent, as was the wine, and they sat close together,

acting like any other young couple who were head over heels for each

other.

"So what show are we going to see?" Rory asked as they exited the

building, hugging her coat about her. Logan looked at her for a second,

kissed her softly and led her down the street. A minute later, he

stopped under the marquee of one of the Broadway theaters.

"Oh my gosh! We're seeing Phantom of the Opera?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yes ma'am. I remembered you loved the movie and the book, so I figured

this was the only thing left for you to see."

"Thank you," she breathed, kissing him thoroughly, before allowing him

to lead her into the theater.

"That was amazing," Rory exclaimed as they entered their hotel room

much later that evening.

"I think you've said that about 50 times now, Ace," Logan laughed,

plopping down on the couch and loosening his tie.

"And its still as true now as it was the first 49 times," Rory replied,

settling down into the crook of his arm, kicking off her high heels as

she did.

"You know I would do that for you don't you?" Logan said, looking into

her big blue eyes.

"Do what?" Rory said, her brow creasing slightly.

"Come and rescue you from any one who dared kidnap you or try to hurt

you," Logan said, kissing away the crease. Smiling softly, he kissed

his way down to her lips. They sat, their mouths moving together for

long moments, their ardor increasing by the second. Finally, Logan

pulled away.

"Ace, you do realize where this is going? If we continue down this

road, I won't be able to stop myself. I care about you too much to do

anything you don't want. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, this is what I want. You're the father of my daughter and I want

to be with you and only you. Now, kiss me before I get mean."

"As you wish," Logan said, leading her into the bedroom as he

simultaneously kissing and undressing her.

A/N: Hey, hope ya'll like this chapter. Conflict is foreshadowed if you

can pick it out and will reveal itself soon. PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Tis the Season

A/N: Whew! Sorry about the technical difficulties earlier with the spacing. My computer is really stupid. Thank you all for the reviews! This is moving on a bit faster than I wanted, but here it is.

Chapter 16: 'Tis the Season

Logan woke up slowly the next morning. As memories of the previous

night came flooding back to him, he grinned and pulled Rory closer to

him. He propped himself up on his elbow and studied her as she slept.

Her rosy lips were slightly parted and slightly swollen. Her sooty

eye-lashes fanned out softly from her creamy eyelids onto equally

creamy skin. She looked like an angel. After a few minutes, Rory's

eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Logan murmured.

"Good morning," she murmured huskily, smiling up at him sleepily.

"So much for taking things slow," Logan said, chuckling.

"Well we do already have a daughter. We can't go too slow or she'll be

in high school by the time we even think of marriage."

"You would want to consider marrying me?" Logan asked incredulously.

"If all the right factors were there, I would definitely consider it,"

Rory replied a bit cautiously.

"Hmm…" Logan mused thoughtfully for a moment. He shook it off. "All

right, let's get up and go get our daughter."

&&&&&&

"Daddy, can I have my present now?" Ella asked later that day as she

walked into the apartment with her aunt and parents.

"Sure, kiddo," Logan replied. "I'll be right back."

Logan went out the front door and returned a few minutes later, the

giant princess bear held in his arms. Ella let out a squeal of delight.

"A bear? For me?"

"Yes ma'am. This is just to tide you over until Christmas," Logan

admonished, handing her the giant bear.

"Daddy, when's Chismas?" Ella asked as she and Gigi examined the bear

in the living room.

"Its about a week and a half away," Logan replied, sitting down beside

her on the floor.

"You gonna be hea for Chismas?" she asked, worry in her blue eyes.

"I sure am. What do you young ladies want for Christmas?"

"Umm…Dowwies!" Ella said.

"Yea, and clothes!" Gigi chimed in.

"Anything else?" Logan asked, chuckling.

"A puppy!" Ella said after pursing her little mouth in thought for a

few moments.

"A puppy, huh? What kind of puppy?"

"A cute little yellow one with soft fur," Ella replied promptly.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that," Logan replied,

winking at Rory.

"Oh my gosh! We don't have a tree!" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, then we should go get one. Where else will Santa leave the

presents?" Logan replied, grinning impishly.

&&&&&&&

"Oh Daddy, its so petty!" Ella exclaimed as they finished decorating

the huge pine tree later on that night.

"Just like all the young ladies in this family. All it needs is the

angel. You ready, Princess?" Logan asked, preparing to hoist his

daughter up to the tree.

"Yup!" Ella responded, clutching the silver and white angel in her

little hands. Logan lifter her up and she positioned the angel at the

pentacle of the tree.

"Perfect!" Rory declared once Logan lowered their daughter. Smiling she

kissed them both on the cheek.

"Well, I think it is time for us to put you to bed and for me to go

home," Logan informed Ella and Gigi.

"Awww!" the girls groaned. Laughing, Logan scooped Gigi up in his free

arm and carried the 2 girls into the room. Both girls quickly went

through their night-time routine and scrambled into their respective

twin beds. Logan and Rory tucked Gigi into bed and then moved to Ella's

bedside.

"Daddy, why can't you live wif us like Gigi's daddy?" Ella asked as

Logan tucked the covers in around her.

"Well, because your mommy and I aren't married and Gigi's daddy is the

only parent she has," Logan said carefully.

"Why can't you and mommy get mawwied?"

Logan looked at Rory. "Well, we've just started being together again.

Maybe a little later we'll get married, but right now we just want to

enjoy being with you and together."

"Could that be my Chismas present?" Ella asked.

"Could what be your Christmas present, baby?" Rory asked, sitting on

the bed opposite Logan.

"You and Daddy getting mawwied. That's what I want as my Christmas

present instead of a puppy or dowwies," Ella said, sleepily.

"We'll see," Logan responded quickly. "Now go to sleep."

"I wuve you, Daddy. I wuve you, Mommy," Ella murmured.

"We love you too, baby," Logan said, kissing her forehead. He and Rory

left the room after turning off the light.

"Well, I guess I'd better head on home," Logan said a bit reluctantly

after a few minutes of him and Rory standing in the hall and staring at

each other.

"Yea, I guess so. So what part of Ella's list do you want to take care

of?" Rory asked.

"I'll take care of the puppy, if you say its ok for her to have one."

"As long as you help train it, I see no problem with a puppy."

"Aww, you're such a softie," Logan said fondly, placing his hands on

her gently flared hips.

"Only where you and your daughter are concerned especially when you

team up on me."

"You know you love us, Ace. Especially me. Show me how much," Logan

said, leaning towards her. Smiling softly, Rory kissed him slowly and

deeply. They stood there kissing for so long, they didn't even notice

the door opening and Christopher walking in. A bit perturbed, Chris

cleared his throat.

"Dad!" Rory exclaimed, jumping back from Logan in surprise. "How was

your trip?"

"Fine," Chris said, giving Logan a hard look. "I see things have gotten

a bit…friendlier since I left."

"Umm… yea. Logan was just leaving and I was just saying good-bye. I'll

see you tomorrow, Logan?"

"Sure, Ace," Logan said, kissing her cheek. "I'll pick you up at work."

Logan nodded to Chris and slipped out the door.

"I take it things went well this weekend?" Chris said.

"Yes, Dad, things went very well."

&&&&&&&&

"Ugh!" Rory groaned the next Friday night as she sat on the couch with

Logan, Ella and Gigi.

"What's wrong, Ace?"

"How many stupid Christmas specials with weird little characters can

they run?" Rory asked, extremely exasperated.

"A bunch apparently. But we like them, don't we girls?" Logan asked the

2 cherubic girls seated on either side of him.

"Yes!" was the resounding reply.

"All right, that's it! Bed for you both!" Rory decreed. Groaning, the

girls trooped off to their room.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas, Ace?" Logan asked after they

put the girls to bed.

"Well, usually Ella, Gigi, Dad, and I open presents Christmas Eve

afternoon, then Ella and I drive to Grandma's for her Christmas party,

and then we go to Stars Hollow for the tree lighting. Christmas

morning, we open presents in Stars Hollow and gorge ourselves on

Sookie's cooking. Why?"

"Well, I'm sort of going to be included aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Then I thought I should know the plans. Also, when do we want to do

Christmas with my family?"

Rory thought a moment. "Why don't we combine Christmas with Dad and

Gigi with your family, then we can drive down to Grandma's together?"

"Sounds good. Busy, but good," Logan replied. "What do you want for

Christmas, Ace?"

"I don't know. Nothing really comes to mind. What do you want to get

me? Christmas is only 2 days away."

"Ah, no my pretty, information is forbidden. 'Tis the season for

surprises and this one will be the best of them all."


	17. Christmas Dreams

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm turning this out as fast as StuCo and school will allow.

On to the Story!

Chapter 17: Christmas Dreams

"Happy Christmas Eve," Logan called as he entered the apartment a week and a half later. It was one o'clock in the afternoon, the time he and his parents had agreed to meet at the Hayden apartment.

"Daddy!" Ella cried, racing towards him from her room.

"Hey sugar bear! Are you ready for Christmas to start?"

"Yesss! Mommy and I make cookies!" Ella informed him proudly as Logan settled her firmly in the crook of his arm.

"Ande the house is still standing?" Logan asked looking pointedly at Rory as she rushed through the hall.

"Yes. I'm a good cook now, thank you very much," Rory said, kissing Logan distractedly.

"We'll see," Logan replied teasing skeptically, grinning at Rory who was frowning. "What's wrong, Ace?"

"I just want everything to be perfect," Rory said, her voice betraying her flustered state of mind.

"It will be. You look gorgeous, the apartment looks great and from what I can tell from the smells, the food will be great as well. Relax," Logan assured her, kissing her deeply, causing Ella to giggle. As he pulled away, the door bell rang.

"Let the fun begin," Rory said, reaching to open the door.

&&&&&&&&

"Rory! Logan! How nice to see you!" Richard exclaimed as they entered the elder Gilmores' house several hours later. "Where's Ella?"

"She's coming with my parents. They should be here shortly," Logan explained. A second later the doorbell rang. Richard bustled forward to greet his great-grandaughter and the elder Huntzbergers while Rory and Logan moved into the crowded parlor. Immediately, Lorelai pounced on them.

"My first born!" Lorelai cried, flinging her arms around Rory and sagging in relief. " My favorite child!"

"Notice I'm only your favorite when we're at Grandma's parties and Nat is sent upstairs," Rory said dryly, hugging her mother back .

"You were my favorite for over 20 years. Now tell me what happened in New York," Lorelai demanded.

"Lorelai, you can grill Rory later," Emily informed her daughter as she breezed up to her daughter, grandaughter, and Logan. "Rory, Logan, how nice to see you. There are people just dying to meet you."

"Later," Lorelai said as Emily dragged Rory and Logan away. Pasting on smiles, Logan put his arm snugly around Rory's waist and they dutifully followed Emily.

&&&&&&&&

"Well, that was an adventure," Logan commented as he carried his sleeping daughter towards the Mini.

"I can't even remember how many times I heard what a 'lovely couple' we make and how glad everyone was that we had 'reconciled'. I even heard someone ask Grandma when the wedding was," Rory groaned. Laughing, Logan put Ella gently into her carseat.

"Welcome to the life of a single, wealthy individual being seen with another single, wealthy individual," Logan replied.

"It sucks!" Rory pouted, settling into her seat and smiling at Logan.

&&&&&&&&

"Logan, you can put Ella in Nat's room with him," Lorelai whispered as they entered the house, Luke and Logan carrying the sleeping children. The huge Christmas tree lit up the living room and entry hall.

"Where do you want us to sleep?" Rory asked her mom as the headed to the kitchen.

"The sofa is pulled out for you and Logan as long as there's no funny business," Lorelai admonished. "And as long as you dish about New York while the boys unload the car."

Rolling her eyes, Rory agreed. Once Logan and Luke trooped out to the car, Lorelai pounced.

"So what happened?" she asked, seating herself at the kitchen table. Rory quickly told her what occurred in New York up until they returned to the Plaza Saturday night.

"Then what happened?" Lorelai prompted. Rory just stared at her hands. "Oh my gosh! You slept with him didn't you?" Rory still remained silent. "Rory? Oh come on you can't leave out the best part!"

"All right! Yes, Logan and I slep together. And it was amazing. Happy?"

"What are you gonna do, hun? Were you safe? Are you thinking of marrying him?"

"I don't know if there's anything to do. We already have a daughter who's nearly 3 years old together so I don't think safety is an issue. We've mentioned that marriage in the near future is a possibility but only in passing. Why all the questions?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt again," Lorelai said.

"I won't, Mom," Rory replied as Logan and Luke entered the house. Getting up, she went to help then set up the parents under the tree. Two hours and one viewing of "It's a Wonderful Life" later, Rory and Logan curled up on the sofa bed under mountains of blankets.

"What did you and your mom talk about?" Logan murmured.

"Just about what happened in New York," Rory replied softly. "She's just worried that I'm gonna get hurt."

"Ace, if I can help it, you'll never get hurt again, especially not by me."

&&&&&&&&

"It's Christmas!" 2 little voices cried, jolting Logan and Rory awake. Pale beams of sunlight flowed onto the sofa bed, warming them as a small blonde bundle of energy bounced onto the bed.

"Daddy, up! It's pesent time!" Ella exclaimed insistently, shaking her father's shoulder.

"I'm up, you little monkey," Logan graoned, pulling his daughter up between him and Rory. Leaning up on his arm, he started tickling her and Rory joined in. A moment later, they stopped, smiling down at their daughter.

"Merry Chismas, Princess," Logan said.

"Me-y Chismas, Daddy. Me-y Chismas, Mommy," Ella said, hugging both her parents.

"Merry Christmas!" Lorelai cried from the top of the stairs. She hurried down the stairs with Luke and Nat following her closely.

"Now why are my grandughter and son not tearing into the gifts that Santa left?" Lorelai asked, pretending to be flabbergasted. The children needed no more prompting; they ran to the tree and started tearing at the packages with their pictures on them, since they couldn't read.

&&&&&&&&

"So did you get everything you wanted for Christmas, kids?" Luke asked, coming into the living and handing coffee to Lorelai and Rory.

"Yup!" Nat said happily, rolling his toy Bat-mobile along the floor.

"What about you, Ella?" Lorelai asked the little girl who was sitting on the floor by Logan's feet and playing with a giant doll.

"Yea, I duess so," Ella said quietly.

"Well, your mommy and I have one more little surprise for you, missy," Logan said, getting up and putting his jacket on.

"Where Daddy go?" Ella asked worriedly.

"You'll see," Rory said, smiling down at her daughter. A few minutes later, Logan came in carrying a deep cardboard box.

"What's in dere?" Ella asked, scurrying over to her father, her little pink nightgown billowing behind her.

"Well take a look," Logan replied, smiling as he set the box down in front of his daughter.

"A puppy!" Ella cried joyfully. Inside the box was a roly-poly golden retriever puppy. Laughing with pleasure, Logan lifted the puppy out and held it. Ella moved around the box and started petting it.

"He's petty!" Ella cooed.

"Yes, he is," Rory said, coming to take the puppy from Logan. "What are you gonna call him?"

"Sunny!" Ella exclaimed after chewing on her lip in thought for a few minutes.

"I think that's a perfect name, baby-girl," Logan said, hugging Ella. "And now, I have a present for your mommy."

Logan pulled Rory with him as stood up. Grinning at her, he took the puppy and set in the box and started fumbling in his jacket. Pulling out a small velvet box, Logan lowered himself onto one knee.

"Rory Gilmore, love of my life, mother of my daughter, keeper of my soul, I have loved you since I first saw you in the courtyard that day at Yale so many years ago. Every day we were apart, my heart ached until I thought it would shatter from pain. Every day, with every breath I take, from the first breath I draw when I wake up, until I close my eyes at night, I love and adore you. I know we've had some crazy times, but I would like nothing more in this world, than for you to be my wife. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of having your hand in marriage?"

"Oh my gosh, Logan," Rory breathed, taking the box from his upstretched hand and searching his chocolate eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her gaze darted around the room, first to Luke, then to her mom, both of them nodding at her and smiling, to Nat, who was just smiling, and to Ella, who was staring at her parents in awe and happiness. Looking at her daughter and then at Logan, Rory knew what her answer was.

"Logan, I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you," Rory replied, happy tears streaming down her smooth cheeks. Logan scooped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Is that all right with you, Ella-baby?" Logan asked, setting her down.

"You and mommy get mawwied?"

"Yup."

"Yay!" Ella said, hugging her parents. She got her Christmas wish: a family.

A/N: Never fear, this is not the end of the story. I will DEFINITELY take this thru til they say 'I do'. WARNING: minor conflict next ch.


	18. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: The time as come the walrus said… to talk about conflict!

Mwahahah!

Chapter 18: Calm before the Storm

Later Christmas Day, after gorging themselves on Sookie's fest, Rory

and Logan sat, curled up together, on the couch, listening to Ella, Nat

and Sunny playing in the front yard. Luke and Lorelai were still at

Sookie's. Smiling softly as she enjoyed the warmth of Logan's arms

around her, Rory watched the light dance through her simple, but

elegant, diamond engagement ring.

"Are you happy?" Logan murmured into her ear, pulling the thick blanket

more tightly around her.

"Mhmm. It's a bit surreal, but I've never been more…ecstatic. What

about you?"

"I can't imagine being any happier than I already am. I'm about to take

over a newspaper empire. I have a wonderful daughter and most

importantly, the amazing woman I'm madly in love with just agreed to

marry me. When do you want to get married, by the way?"

"I was thinking maybe in June."

"What did you imagine your wedding being like when you were little?"

Logan asked.

"I pictured myself in a classic white dress, walking down an aisle of

rose petals to the Gazebo here in town. Everyone from town was there.

Lane was my maid of honor and my dad gave me away."

"Has anyting changed in your dream wedding?"

"No, not really, except now I have Ella and Gigi as the flower girls

and Nat as the ring bearer and both Luke and Dad giving me away. Why?"

"Because I want you to have your dream wedding . We won't let anyone

tell us what to do, ok?"

"You'll get no arguments from me."

"Should we call my parents and tell them?"

"Sure. It will be the perfect present for your mom," Rory replied,

reaching for the phone and handing it to him. He quickly dialed his

sister's home phone number. Elizabeth picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, Mom. Are you and dad enjoying Hartford?" Logan said

politely. "How's Honor?"

"Merry Christmas to you too, dear. We're having a relaxing time. Your

sister is fine. Did Ella get everything she wanted for Christmas?"

Elizabeth asked cheerfully.

"Yes, she did. She got a bunch of doll things and the puppy she asked

for. I was actually calling to tell you what her biggest present was."

"What was it, a cute doll house?"

"No. She asked Santa for her mommy and daddy to get married. Santa

couldn't take care of it, but I did."

"Logan Andrew Ulysses Grisham Huntzberger are you saying what I think

you are? Because if you're joking-"

"I'm not joking, Mom. I proposed to Rory this morning and she said yes."

"That's wonderful, darling! Now we can have a massive wedding and make

it the social event of the year. You must have Rory call me after the

New Year so we can start planning. Well I must run and tell your father

and your sister. Bye, dear."

Before Logan could respond, she hung up.

"She was excited. Who else should we call?" Logan asked.

"Well, Mom already called the Grandparents and Dad. I called and told

Lane and Paris called me so I told her. Have you informed Mo and Curly

yet?"

"If you're refering to Finn and Colin, yes I have. They were quite

pleased with themselves. Finn seems to be taking all the credit."

"I'll bet," Rory replied, laughing softly.

"Colin and Finn invited us to a New Year's Eve party. Do you want to

go?"

"Where will it be?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"I believe they want to have it at my apartment," Logan replied

innocently.

"I don't think that will be a problem. I told Dad earlier that we might

need a babysitter and he was cool with watching Ella and Gigi."

"Sounds good to me. We'll only go for a little while and then I'll come

back and crash on the couch at your place."

"Perfect."

&&&&&&&&

"Happppyyy New Yearr!" Finn cried drunkenly as he opend the door of

Logan's apartment.

"Rory, my dear, I still think you should drop Logan and run away with

me," he slurred, kissing Rory's hand that Logan's ring was on.

"Back off, you crazy Aussie," Logan joked, taking Rory's hand from Finn

and clasping it in his own. Logan pulled Rory close to his side and

lead her into the heart of the raging party.

&&&&&&&&

The Hayden apartment was as silent and still as a tomb except for the

muted noise coming from the living room T.V. A dark figure crept up the

fire escape to the apartment window. He looked in to confirm the 2

little girls were sound asleep. Ella Huntzberger slept in the small bed

closest to the window.

As quietly as possible, he slid the frosty window open and climbed in.

He moved to the small bed and held the cloth lightly wet with a mild

anesthetic to the little girl's nose and mouth. Then, blankets and all,

he scooped up the limp shild and climbed back out into the cold New

Year's weather. When he reached the side walk, he slipped a note into

the mail slot before loading the girl into his beat-up vehicle and sped

away.

&&&&&&&&

Around 3 a.m. New Year's day, Rory and Logan dragged themselves home.

As they entered the apartment building, Logan spotted an envelope

addressed to him and Rory. Picking it up, he followed Rory upstairs.

When they entered the apartment, they found Christopher sound asleep on

the couch, the T.V. rumbling softly, casting a ghostly light into the

other wise dark apartment.

"I'll check on the girls and then I guess, since Dad is asleep on your

bed, I'll meet you in my room," Rory whispered, kissing Logan lightly

before slipping into the girls' room.

Rory moved first to kiss Gigi's forehead and tuck her in more snugly

and then she turned to Ella's bed. She froze, her heart racing. Her

baby was gone!

A/N: Who has Ella? What will Rory and Logan do? Dun Dun dun! Stay

tuned for more! PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. The Good, the Bad, & the Ugly

Chapter 19: The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

Panic rising in her heart, Rory rushed to her room where Logan was

sitting on the bed.

"Logan, Ella's gone! Someone's taken her," Rory exclaimed, unshed tears

and panic strangling her voice.

"I know, I just read the letter who ever did this left," Logan replied

grimly, handing her the piece of paper he clutched. With shaking hands,

Rory took the letter from him. Immediately, she recognized the

scrawling handwriting.

"It's Dean," Rory whispered in disbelief. "Dean stole my baby girl!"

"Why would he steal our daughter?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. All I know is he wants me to come to the place where he

first told me he loved me, alone, tomorrow after dark," Rory replied.

"Logan, I'm scared."

"Why are you scared, baby?" Logan asked, wrapping his arms around her

and pulling her to him. Rory snuggled her head into his shoulder before

answering through soft sobs.

"My baby girl is out there with a man who could want anything. Dean

jealous is scary. I can only pray he won't do anything to hurt her.

Logan, I want my baby!"

"I know, Ace. I know. It'll be ok. This time tomorrow, Ella will be

sound asleep in her bed, looking like the little angel she is, with no

harm done," Logan soothed, rubbing gentle circles around her back.

"Should we call your parents, mom and Luke, the grandparents, or your

siblings? Should we wake Dad up? Should we call the police? What do we

do, Logan?"

"Let me handle it, Ace. My dad's got some powerful friends. We'll get

to the bottom of this."

&&&&&&&&

Logan made all the necessary calls, and by 9 in the morning, he and his

father's friends in the FBI had worked out a plan. Everyone was

worried, but they were all stoic. Rory sat numbly on the couch, talking

a little to Elizabeth who had rushed to the apartment as soon as she

had heard, smiling indulgently at Finn and Colin as they tried to keep

spirits up, talking to her mom and Lane on the phone and rereading the

note. Finally Logan came in from the kitchen where he'd been talking to

the agents and came over to her. He squatted down in front of her and

took her hands in his before speaking.

"Ok, Ace, here's the plan. You're going to go to the junkyard tomorrow

and meet Dean. I'll be hiding somewhere near the entrance with Finn and

Colin, Nelson and Cash will be with in hearing distance. You'll go in

and talk to Dean. If he gets a bit rough, or anything like that, Finn,

Colin and I will come in. Once we've got Ella, Nelson and Cash will

arrest Dean. Are you ok with that?"

"Anything to get my baby back, Logan. When do we leave?"

"That's my girl," Logan said, smiling as much as he could, relieved he

hadn't had to cajole her into this at all.

&&&&&&&&

The lights on the fence of the junkyard cast the same eerie light on

the piles of old, rusting machinery in had nearly 8 years before. Rory

moved hesitantly through the opening in the gate and began searching

for signs of Dean and her daughter. She didn't have to look long.

"Good, you've followed my instructions," a deep voice murmured from

behind her as she walked through the main aisle through the wreckage.

Startled, she whipped around.

"Dean!" she exclaimed. "Where's my daughter?"

"She's right there," Dean said, pointing to the clearing at the end of

the aisle. Rory looked to where he indicated and saw Ella gagged and

tied sitting on a barrel in the clearing. Upon seeing her mother, she

began to wiggle around.

"What do you want from me, Dean? What will it take for you to let Ella

go?"

Dean chuckled hollowly, reaching out and roughly pulling Rory to him.

"It's simple, Rory. I've always known that you should have been mine.

Ella should have been my daughter. You should have been my wife, and now

you will be."

"Are you crazy, let me go!" Rory cried, struggling against him.

"Let her go, farm boy!" Logan's voiced boomed from behind them. Dean

turned to see Logan, Finn, and Colin storming towards them. He quickly

turned Rory so that her back was to him and his arm was around her

neck. With his other hand he pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at

Logan's heart.

"Stop right there, Huntzberger!" he ordered.

"Why are you doing this, Forrester? What do you want with Rory and our

daughter?"

"Well it was like I was just telling Rory here. She and Ella should

have been mine from the beginning and now they will be. First Jess

stole Rory, and then just when I had gotten her back and things were

going good with us, you stole her."

"She chose Jess over you and then you dumped her, quite embarrassingly I

might add, and 3 months later, she chose me. After that, she chose to

have my baby, our daughter, hers and mine. Why do you want them?"

"You think you're a real wise guy don't you? Well, then here are your

options Rory. You and Ella can stay with me and Logan lives, or you and

Ella can go free, but Huntzberger dies," Dean snarled, his voice

sounding a bit crazed.

"Dean, why are you doing this? I love Logan. Ella adores Logan. Logan

loves us both. Why do you want to do this? Why do you want to cause us

pain?"

"Because you've caused me pain!" Dean exclaimed.

"It's ok, Ace. If he needs to hurt someone, let it be me. You and Ella

will be better off with out me, rather than with him. Mom and Dad will

look after you guys and Ella won't want for anything. Just let her know

her daddy loved her more than anything," Logan said stoically.

"No, Logan. Dean, how has a 2 year old little girl caused you pain? How

have I done anything to purposefully cause you pain? How has Logan

caused you pain? You once said you loved me, if you still love me at

all, let us go! " Rory pleaded.

Dean sat there, his gaze darting between Logan and his silent friends,

Rory, and Ella. After what seemed like an eternity, he lowered the gun.

"Go! Just go! If you love him more than me, go!" Dean yelled, pushing

Rory so hard she stumbled into Logan's arms. As soon as he let go of

Rory, Agents Nelson and Cash appeared behind him and started reading

him his rights. After clinging to Logan for a moment, Rory dashed over

to her daughter, Logan close on her heels. He whipped out his pocket

knife and sawed off the ropes binding his daughter. With a cry of joy,

Ella tossed herself into her father's arms as soon as her bonds were

cut.

"Daddy! Mommy! I was so scawededed!" she exclaimed through sobs. "I

missed you and I wanted to see you and the mean man said I couldn't and

I twied not to cwy and I didn't. I don't evew want to weave you again"

"Don't worry, baby, you'll never have to until you want to. We're so

sorry this happened to you," Logan said huskily, tears in his chocolate

eyes as he and Rory hugged their daughter. Finn and Colin came over to

them after a couple of minutes.

"Logan, you're mum and Rory's just called from the house. Everyone's

waiting to welcome the princess back," Finn said.

"Ok," Logan said, his voice a bit stronger as he stood up, Ella still

clasped tightly in one arm, the other around Rory's shoulders.

&&&&&&&&

"God, I never realized how much Ella meant to me until today. I mean I

knew she was my whole world, but I didn't realize what it would feel

like to lose her, what it would feel like to almost lose you. I never

want to go through that again," Rory murmured as she and Logan curled

up on Lorelai's couch bed with Ella asleep between them, much later

that night after the family rejoicing over the return of the sweet

little 2 year old ray of sunshine.

"When I saw him whip out that gun, my heart skipped a beat. I never

knew 2 people could ever mean so much to me, but you and Ella have

become my…everything, Ace. I hope I never have to have that feeling

again. It just re-enforces how much I love you two and that this

wedding is going to be the best thing in the world for us and our

daughter."

A/N: Kinda cheesy ending, but I've satisfied my need for conflict.

PLEASE REVIEW! I won't be able to update for a few days, but as soon as

I'm back from New York I'll have a new chappie.


	20. Going to the Chapel

Chapter 20: Going to the Chapel

"Well, now that all the drama has died down, we must start planning

this wedding, Rory," Elizabeth Huntzberger gushed as she, Rory and

Lorelai had lunch at Luke's two weekends later.

"Yea, what do you and Logan want to do for the big day?" Lorelai asked.

"Well…" Rory said, a bit hesitantly. "We were thinking of having it

here in the square in June. That way it can be as big as we need it to

be and still feel homey. I want Lane as maid of honor and Paris as a

bridesmaid. Ella and Gigi will be flower girls and Nat will be the ring

bearer. I'm pretty sure Logan wants Finn and Colin to stand up with

him."

"Are you sure that's what you want? No big society wedding?" Elizabeth

asked, a bit taken a back, but doing the best to hide it.

"It can still be the big society wedding you and Grandma want, but

it'll be some place where we'll feel like it was a warm, meaningful

experience. It'll be what Logan and I are, a merging of 2 worlds."

"Who will be the planner? who will be the caterer?" Elizabeth asked,

pushing aside her salad.

"Well, I was hoping you and mom could share the job of planner and

Sookie and Luke can share the job as caterer," Rory replied firmly.

"Well, I suppose we don't need the big church. I have 2 other children

to inflict that on," Elizabeth said resignedly. Immediately, the 2

mothers put their heads together and began to plan.

&&&&&&&&&

One morning, early in March, Rory and Ella went with Lane, Gigi, Paris,

Lorelai, Emily, Elizabeth, and Honor, Rory's other bridesmaid to a high

class bridal designer to shop for gowns. Emily and Elizabeth insisted

on going to her because she was very en vogue.

"Hmm," the small designer mused, studying the group of women sitting in

her frilly pink reception room. "Now, which one of you is the lucky

bride?"

"That would be me," Rory said a bit timidly.

"Ah, yes. Hmm…lovely complexion, good figure, expressive eyes, yes, for

you my dear, I have only one design. You are a classic beauty, so you

shall have a classic dress. A strapless dress of pure white silk, the

empire waisted bodice covered in lace, the skirt flowing gracefully down

into a short train. The veil will be of the same lace that covers the

bodice and will be held on with a circlet of pearls. What do you say,

my dear?"

"That sounds perfect," Rory breathed.

"And what color do you have picked out for the wedding?"

"I was thinking of maybe pale blue and pink," Rory said uncertainly.

"Hmm…yes, yes. We'll do the bridesmaids' dresses in a pale blue silk and the flower girls and the maid of honor in pink. The style for the bridesmaids and the maid of honor will be simple, classic, strapless sheath dresses with empire waists. The flower girls will be in pink silk dresses, sleeveless, with a blue ribbon around the waist. What do you think?" the bridal designer finished.

"It sounds like everything I pictured," Rory replied happily.

&&&&&&&&

"Logan, we need to talk," Rory said, one day in late April, after a long day of work. Ella and Gigi were in bed and Chris was in his room. Rory and Logan were curled up on the couch like they usually did every night.

"About what, Ace?" Logan asked, stroking the hair that was tumbling from her head onto his shoulder.

"Where are we going to live once we're married? I realize this is a weird time to ask, but I was wondering."

"Well, I was thinking we should probably find our own house here in Boston. My apartment's nice but there's not enough room for you, me, and Ella."

"Are you going to be taking over for your dad before or after the wedding? Do I need to quit my job or do I keep working? Do we want to have more kids or just be happy with Ella?" Rory rambled, her brow creasing with worry.

"Whoa, slow down, Ace. First, I'll be taking over for Dad after the wedding. Second, you can do whatever you want. If you want to work, work. If you want to stay at home, stay at home. I would love to have more kids, to get to see everything I missed with Ella, but if she's all we have, I'll be happy. Stop worrying so much," Logan said, kissing the worry lines from Rory's white brow. "Everything is perfect. The wedding planning is right on schedule. There has been no major family problems. Nothing can stop us from being together. In a little over 2 months, you, me and our daughter will be a real family."


	21. I Will Love you until the end of time

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, things have gotten CRAZY!

Chapter 21: I will Love you Until the End of Time

2 monthes later…

The town square of the quiet hamlet of Stars Hallow was in a flurry

with activity. The first daughter of Stars Hallow was getting married.

The square was closed down and decorated for the wedding. White folding

chairs were set up in two long columns stemming from the foor of the

stately old gazebo. Flowers of all shdes of blue and pink were attached

to anything that would hold still, as well as tall poles that were

drapped with bunting of the same colors. The aisle was a long piece of

dark blue cloth. The gazevo itself was decorated with vines of pink

roses. Off to one side of the gazebo, a string quartet was setting up.

All around the edges of the make-shift chapel, well-dressed people

milled around, chatting and admiring their surroundings. It was easy to

tell the natives of Stars Hollow and the ones who were the high society

friends of the elder Gilmores and the Huntzbergers. Inside Luke's old

apartment, Logan, Nat, Landon, Finn, and Colin were finishing getting

ready.

"Are you ready to be leg-shackled for good, mate?" Finn asked as he

straightened his bow tie in the mirror for the 20th time.

"Logan, what's leg-shackled mean?" Nat asked as he fidgeted with his

own stiff tuxedo.

"It means married. And yes, Finn, I am more than ready to be married to

the love of my life," Logan replied, fixing Nat's bow tie and patting

his head.

"You're going to be one hell of a husband for her, you know that,

right?" Landon said. " You're already one hell of a father to that

little girl of yours."

"I'll bet you're ready for the wedding night, eh old man?" Finn asked,

grinning lewdly and waggling his eyebrows.

"Logan, what happens on a wedding night?" Nat asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Nat. And since we already have a

daughter, don't you think we've already preceded the wedding night?"

Logan said, shaking his head.

"Come one guys, it's show time," Colin said, looking at the clock on

the wall. Together, the 5 headed down to the square.

&&&&&&&&

"Oh my goodness, Rory. You look stunning," Lane breathed. Rory stood

looking at herself in the dance mirrors at Ms. Patty's. Lane and Paris

stood next to her on one side and her mom on the other. The dress Mrs.

Huntzberger's designer had made for her was everything she dreamed of

and more. She felt like a fairy princess. Her mom looked beautiful in a

dress of pale blue with a corsage of pink flowers pinned on. Lane was

lovely in her gown of pink and glowing with pride at the thought of her

friend finally being happy. Paris looked pretty in her gown of pale

blue and was even smiling. Honor and her mother stood just behind the

bride, smiling. Ella and Gigi were playing spinning around in circles,

looking like little dolls in their pink dresses.

"You really do, kid. I can't believe my baby girl is finally getting

married. You have no idea how happy and proud I am," Lorelai said,

tears choking her voice.

"Lorelai, tears are bad luck at weddings," Emily said as she bustled

into the building. "Besides, its time to start."

Nodding, Lorelai followed Mrs. Huntzberger and her mother outside to

take their seats at the head of the columns of chairs. Each giving

Rory a hug, Honor, Paris, and Lane began to walk into the square as the

quartet began playing the Water Music. Rory turned to Ella and Gigi and

smiled.

"Are you girls ready?" Rory asked ushering the girls to the door.

"Yup!" they chorused. Kissing them on their heads, Rory sent them

outside to follow the bridesmaids. Just outside the door, Chris and

Luke were waiting for her. As the flower girls made their way down the

aisle, scattering pink rose petals thickly of the cloth, the Wedding

March began to play. Smiling as her dads each gave her a kiss on the

cheek, Rory took their arms and allowed them to propell her down the

aisle to her future; her future with Logan Huntzberger and their

daughter.

&&&&&&&&

Logan felt his heart swell as he watch his daintily beautiful little

daughter walk down the aisle, followed by her stunning mother on the

arms of her grandfathers. Rory's face was glowing with love, her blue

eyes locked with his brown ones. Smiling at her, Logan moved forward as

Luke and Chris presented him with her hand.

When it came time for them to say their vows, Logan preceded the usual

ones with a vow of his own.

"Ace, we've been through good times and bad. You've given me more than

I ever thought possible. We have a wonderful little girl and a bright

future together, as a family. I'm humbled by your faith, your trust,

and your amazing spirit. And here and now, I pledge to you and our

daughter, in front of all of these witnesses, that I will love you

until the end of time."

There wasn't a dry eye in the white folding chairs. Rory's eyes

continued to shed tears as she repeated the vows that bound her to

Logan Huntzberger.

&&&&&&&&

"Mommy, are we married now?" Ella asked as everyone moved to the

reception that was being held at the Dragonfly.

"Yes sweetie. Your daddy and I are married and when we get back from

England, we're all moving in together."

"And we'll live happily ever after. Won't we Daddy, 'cause your mommy's

prince, right?"

"Yes sugar bear, I'm mommy's prince and both of you are my princesses

and we're going to live happily ever after."

A/N: Sorry folks, but besides the epilogue this is the last chapter.

Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Epilogue: 9 months later.

"Where's my wife?" Logan Huntzberger panted as he reached the nurses

station in the maternity ward of Boston General Hospital.

"What's your wife's name, sir?" the nurse asked patiently.

"Rory Huntzberger, her mother just brought her in," Logan replied,

looking a bit paniced and lost.

"They just took her into the delivery room, sir. Go scrub up in the

room just over there and you can join her."

By the time Logan went into the delivery room, Rory's beautiful face

was contorted in pain, her smooth brow drenched with sweat. Logan moved

to stand next to her and began raining kisses on her brow. He didn't

leave her side for the next 6 hours, struggling right along with her.

At 9:35 on March 12, 2010, his son, Andrew Logan Huntzberger came into

the world, yelling even more than his mother did giving birth to him.

"Oh, Logan, he's so beautiful and perfect," Rory breathed, moving a

teary gaze from the now content little figure in her arms to her

husband. Logan's eyes were teary as well. His adoring gaze kept darting

back and forth between Rory and his son.

"That he is, Ace. That he is."

&&&&&&&&

"Mommy? Will you and Daddy love Baby Andy more than you love me?" Ella

asked as she sat on the bed with her parents and her new little

brother. Her grandparents and aunt and uncles had just left the room

after spending most of the night in the hospital.

"Oh, sweetie, that could never happen. Your daddy and I will love you

and Andy the same amount," Rory said, running a hand along her 3 year

old's smooth little face.

"That's right sugar bear. We're simply adding a little prince to our

family so now we're balanced."

"But we'll still live happiy ever after?"

Smiling at his little family squished on the bed together, Logan

responded with his whole heart.

"Always. As long as we love each other, we'll live happily ever after."

A/N: Finally! I have completed my story! Thanks a billion gazillion

times to all of my faithful reveiwers. I may want to do a sequel, but I

don't know. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
